My Light in the Dark
by Bree-2006
Summary: Complete! Vegnagun is gone and Tidus is back at Yuna's side, but when Rikku is having boy problems and Paine finds love with Baralai will Tidus and Yuna survive the relationship masquerade? Revised TxY RxG PxB
1. Prologue

**My light in the dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Prologue**

**AN: Hiya! I'm Silver but you can call me Bree. I've been a writer for a while but this is my very first Final Fantasy story. I've read so many on this site I know everything about it. I finished both the games ffx and ffx-2 in about a month and I think that together it's the best RPG game created. Final fantasy 7 is the next best.**

**Well hope you like my story!**

**It begins right after the fight with Vegnagun on board the Celsius.**

**

* * *

**

Once again I whistled.

That's all I could do, all I really wanted to do. Vegnagun was gone and so was the man I loved, or the manIstill do love. Sin is never to return, just like my sun.

How can you miss someone this much? Why can't I just move on, it's not like I've never had the chance. I could get any man in Spira to be mine, but yet I don't want any of them. The one I want no longer exists, actually he never really did exist, he was just a mere dream that faded the moment I thought I would forever live my life in peace. A dream I wish I never had to wake up from.

He was the one who taught me how to whistle, a dream can't teach you to whistle. He was the one who taught me to love, a dream can't do that, and he was the one who has held my heart for the passed two years, I know a dream can't do that.

I know he's out there, and I know he's trying to come back. I can feel it in me; I can still feel him in me. So I continue to whistle, continue to wonder if I'll ever see him again, feel him again.

* * *

What can I do? I've watched her whistle to him for the past two years. I've watched in the shadows as she cried herself to sleep at night for him. But I've never been able to help her, to comfort her when she needed it the most. All I've ever been able to do was watch her.

I had really hoped that this mission wouldn't fail, that we would be able to bring Yunie's love home to her. But the man that we had first believed was him wasn't, why did we have to get her hopes up?

So now she's back to whistling, I can only pray that she finds what she is looking for...

Someday.

"Yunie, were going to be back in Besaid shortly why don't you come inside and I'll have Barkeep fix you up something to eat?" I asked, tugging at a bead frommyhair.

"I can't Rikku, I can stop feeling like he's near by, I've never felt this feeling before. Do you think I'm going crazy?" I sighed.

"No Yunie you're not going crazy, I know you miss him...we all do, but you have to keep your head up, there still is a chance you will find him."I smiled poking Yuna in her side to get a small smile from the brunettes tear streaked face. Yuna couldn't help herself from laughing, I knew her too well. But of course her laughing caused meto do the same.

"Thank you Rikku you always seem to make me feel better." Yuna gave me a small hug, sighing she spoke again.

"I'll come inside in a little bit, Rikku I just want some time alone"

"No prob. Yunie, come in whenever you're ready, just remember what I said."I took one last look atmy cousin. A soft smile tugging at my lips.

I just stared at her and realized just how much Yuna had changed, she was no longer the seventeen year old girl from the days of sin, she was now a nine-teen year old woman that was heart broken.I opened the door to go insideand shook myhead...

_'No worries Yunie you'll find him, one day you'll find him'_

* * *

Yuna turned back to the position she was standing in before Rikku came out, and once again began to whistle. After whistling for a couple more minutes, the door once again opened, and Paine casually walked out.

"Yuna it's getting late, let's get something to eat." She said.

Yuna sighed again, she should go in now, it was getting dark.

"Ok" she said simply, with one more whistle she headed towards the door. A far away sound made her stop her movements; she took another step and heard the sound again.

Yuna ran to the edge of the deck, Paine on her heels, it couldn't be could it? Something caught Yuna's eye, something or someone Blonde.

"It can't be!" Yuna grabbed the railing, as Rikku appeared on deck.

"Come on you too! What's taking you so long?" Rikku asked looking angry for waiting so long.

"It's him, he's back, Rikku he's home!"

* * *

_What, Where am I? This place looks so familiar, could it be...Besaid? _

How did I get here?

I ask as if it matters, I'm here and that's all that matters.

But...is she here? Doe's she even remember me?

How long has it been? Is she married, doe's she have children?

"I have to find her, even if she doesn't remember me." _I say, I must look ridicules…I'm in Besaid talking to myself. _

But wait, I hear a...whistle?

A giant machina flies over me...and I whistle back, only to receive another whistle and a petite woman jumping out of the machina and running towards me.

"What the h..." _I start to say but I cut myself off when I see her. Her brown hair flowing behind her, her face covered in newly shed tears.  
_  
"Yuna?" _I ask. She nods apparently as surprised to see me as I am to see her. She looks at me, I can feel her eyes hovering over me, as if she was making sure I was there._

"Are you real?" _I hear her ask._

"I think so" _I say back to her. She once again looks at me._

"Do I pass?" _I ask her, she nods and raps her slim arms around my neck, my lips meet hers and the world stops. _

"Get a room you two!" _I hear coming from the beach_.

"Who told you to watch Wakka!" _I yell back toward the Blitzer. I grab Yuna's hand and run towards the others. Yuna apparently thought I wasn't fast enough ran faster and pulled me along. I look at her.  
_  
"Yuna you've changed" _I tell her. She smiles her genuine smile and replies... _

"Well you've missed a few things…"

_I smile and look into her crystal blue and emerald eyes._

"I want to hear everything!" _I tell her._

"Well, it all started when we saw this sphere of you…"

* * *

**Well there's the prologue I hope you like this little chappy thingy Plz read and review.**

**Thanx**

**Bree-2006**


	2. chapter 1

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy! So don't even ask.**

**Bree here thanking everyone for reading my story, and a very special thanx to Black heart Angel for being my first reviewer! U soooo rock and I'm glad you like my story. Thanx to the others who read my story even if you didn't review.So, heres chapter one.**

**

* * *

**

**Yuna's POV**

We ran,

We ran together, hand in hand, and I've never felt so complete. When we reached Wakka and the others the only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart beating. He was here, his hand in mine, and I felt as if I was flying.

I saw Lulu hug him, and I saw Wakka pull him into a headlock. I heard Rikku hop onto his back, and I heard Paine say something about Rikku never growing up, but the only thing I felt was pure joy, a joy I thought I would never feel again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lulu put her arm around me; I began to slowly look up.

"Yuna I'm so happy you found what you were looking for." She told me. I nodded, whispering a small thank you, and then I turned back to Wakka.

"We're happy for you, ya! Were glad to see your true smile, for once." I giggled.

"I have my reason to smile now." I said. I knew I was beaming.

"OH! I know we should have a party, ya know a welcome back party!" Rikku squealed.

"That's a good Idea ya?" Rikku jumped screaming something about throwing the best welcome back party ever. Then I heard the most wonderful words...

"No I think a welcome home party would be much better."

**One hour later...**

Rikku had pushed us out of Besaid; she wanted to set up for the party without us around.

I had no problem with it, this gave me a chance to be with him alone, something I've wanted to do for the past two years.

We sat in the Celsius, silence fell over us, but we didn't care, just being in the presence of one-another was enough. Finally he spoke...

"Yuna?" He asked.

"Yes"

"I was just wondering, how long I was gone."

I paused, debating over whether or not it was wise to tell him. I decided to, he deserved to know the truth.

"Two years...you were gone for two years." I heard him gulp; he was surprised by my answer, but still remained calm.

"They...were the worst two years of my life. I thought about you everyday, and dreamed about you every night. I just couldn't forget you." I sighed.

"Then Kimari found this sphere, we thought that it was you, asking for help. I wanted to believe you were still out there so I set out on an adventure that I hoped would end in your return. The best part is...It did." My eyes began to water at the memories.

"Yuna...I never got to tell you the night sin was defeated that...I love you too"

My eyes grew wide, he had heard me?

"You do? You heard me?" He nodded.

I jumped on him hugging him tightly, he returned the gesture, and I cried into his shoulder as he rocked me back and forth.

"I love you, more than anything in Spira" He smiled and lifted my chin so that our eyes met. His lips pressed mine and I knew I never wanted to let this go. I felt so warm, so safe, so loved, and when we parted I felt cold and I lacked comfort.

"I love you Tidus, don't ever forget that"

"I love you too" He smiled.

"I just have one question." I told him, he nodded pressing me to go on.

"Are you here to stay, Are you going to disappear again?"

"I dunno Yuna, all I can say is...

cherish me and I'll cherish you"

**Setting up for the party...**

"I'm so happy for Yunie, she's finally happy." Rikku said as she set up a table.

"I've never seen her smile or glow like that ya." Wakka spoke.

"That's true, but we better keep an eye on her and Tidus they're teenagers with raging hormones." Lulu replied.

"No worries Lu, Yuna's a big girl she can take care of herself ya." Wakka told her.

"It doesn't matter Wakka, don't you see Tidus's return isn't as great as everyone is making it out to be. I knew we shouldn't have let her go off on that sphere hunting adventure." Rikku was speechless, how could Lulu say something like that! That was the worst thing she had ever heard, Yunie was finally happy and there was no way she was going to let anything change that.

"Where do you get off saying such a thing?" Rikku screamed.

Wakka grabbed Lulu by her arm and pulled her into an unoccupied tent.

In the tent...

"Lulu, why would you say something like that? Don't you understand what Tidus's return had done to Yuna; it's made her happy ya. I've never seen her so glad." Lulu paced the room; she was apparently deep in thought.

"This cant be anything good, what If he was to disappear again, do you know how hurt Yuna would be? I never liked that boy"

"How can you say that! Lulu I don't know what's gotten into you, you're being ridiculous. This has nothing to do with us, and I'm not going to let you ruin this for her even if you are my wife." Wakka stalked out of the room.

**Aboard the Celsius...**

They laughed. Yuna had never laughed like this, not on her pilgrimage. Not on her sphere hunting adventure and not even when Rikku got her foot caught in a lightning tower in the thunder plains, after she was shocked and kicked the tower. Yuna lied on Tidus's chest as Tidus played with her hair. They hadn't done anything but talked, mostly about the past two years and everything Tidus has missed.

"Wow, I knew that I would be right." Tidus said.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked as she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.

"The night that we reached Zanarkand I told Wakka that they would marry one day...looks like Wakka owes me 10 Gil"

"Mmmhmmm" Yuna giggled as they met again for another passionate kiss. They were soon interrupted by a bouncing Rikku, jumping into the room.

"OHHHHHH! Am I...interrupting anything?" Rikku said innocently.

"NO!" they yelled together.

"SUUUURRRRRE! Anyway it's party time...so get your keesters out of this place and lets PAR-TAY!"

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1 for ya! Plz read and review I would really enjoy that! ()**

**You all rock! S.S.P.**


	3. chapter 2

**My light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X-2...yet.**

**AHHHHH! Geeze fanficdot has messed with my story again! What's the deal? It keeps saying there is only 1 chapter but there are 2! (Technically there are 3 now, but u get the picture.) I'm sry if this problem has made anyone lost I really am but to TRY to make up for it here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Tidus stood up. Grabbing Yuna's hand they began to walk out of the airship. Yuna stopped as she felt eyes on her. She sighed; she knew all too well who was watching her.

"Brother you don't have to hide, I know you're there." Yuna looked around the room, trying to spot the Al-bhed from his hiding space. Brother walked out of the corner that Yuna knew only as 'Shinra's corner' and walked up to his cousin, he didn't look happy at all.

"Yuna!" he yelled with his heavy Al-bhed accent. "Who is this pretty-boy taking advantage of you? Do I know him?" He asked.

"Yes Brother you do know him. Two years ago he was one of my guardians and the reason why I became a sphere hunter. He disappeared when I sent Sin and the Aeons." Yuna said calmly not looking at Brother in the process.

"Why are you holding his hand Yuna? Where is blondie taking you?" Tidus smirked, what's so wrong with being blonde? Yuna squeezed Tidus's hand reassuring him that she had everything under control.

"He's taking me to the welcome home party brother." She stated simply. Brother still didn't understand, why was Yuna's hand in another mans, didn't she love him? (AN: ewe did I just write that?)

"Do you love him?" Brother asked, dreading the answer.

"I do, more than anyone else in the world...Brother I'm sry if this hurts you...It's just that...I'm your cousin, and the way you feel about me is well...discussing." Yuna paused hoping that this would sink into the Al- bheds head.

"I do love you Brother...just not in that way." She finished

"I understand Yuna were family and that's it...nothing more." He said his head low.

"Were friends too Brother and I'm happy you understand that." Yuna turned to a very silent Tidus and signaled him that is was time to go he nodded and they walked to the party.

(AN: I know you probably don't care about what I have to say its just Yuna/Brother stories are gross in so many ways.)

* * *

**The party...Yuna's POV**

He can dance!

I'm surprised, my famous Blitzer can dance. I had always hated when a man would step on your feet every step they took. Not only did it hurt, it was really funny. But Tidus he danced perfectly, and when I asked him how he got that good he told me he had no idea and that he had never danced before.

He was amazing and for never dancing before he was a natural. He kept telling me he was only dancing like that because I was there with him. He told me that I was his good luck charm.

Someone caught my eye. I excused myself and Tidus began to dance with Rikku, to my surprised every step they took Rikku would get her foot stepped on and he would say he was sorry.

"Uncle Cid! You came!" I hugged my Uncle tightly and he hugged back.

"How's my little niece doin' these days?" I smiled brightly.

"I'm excellent uncle, I couldn't be happier. How are you?" I asked fidgeting with my side skirt.

"I'm much better now knowing my niece is happy." He said looking around the party.

"but why are you so happy? Is it because you're home?" He asked.

"Well that's one reason, come on I'll show you the other." I grabbed my uncle's hand and led him to the dance floor where Rikku was still trying to dance with Tidus.

I pulled Tidus away from Rikku and walked back to where my uncle stood.

"Uncle you remember Tidus"

"Look at Tidus and Yuna dance...they're so perfect for each other ya?" Wakka asked Paine. Paine still never really met Tidus, Yuna had been so happy to have him back that she never had the chance to introduce them.

"Well if he makes Yuna smile then I'd say so."

"Awe Paine you'll like em' everyone always does." Wakka told her.

"Not everyone" Everyone turned to the voice.

"Lulu you just don't understand, Yuna's happy don't you care?" Paine asked.

"Listen Paine, I didn't like him at the start of the pilgrimage and I don't like him now, that's never going to change." She stated simply as she stood up.

"I got to go check on Vidina." As she began to walk away she heard her husband speak.

"Why doe's she have to make everything so difficult?"

* * *

**Back to the dance floor...**

Cid's Mouth opened, had he seen him disappear and he saw Yuna's heart break.

"Boy...Is it really you?" he asked.

Tidus nodded and looked at Yuna, he was wondering if Cid was going to kick his ass for leaving, But instead Cid grabbed him and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"You treat her good or I'll have to pull you apart limb from limb."

Yuna smiled and Tidus Saluted Cid military style.

The rest of the night went by perfectly with a lot of dancing and a lot of sneaking kisses, Yuna couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Well there you all go chapter 2! PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review!**


	4. chapter 3

**My Light in the Dark **

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.**

**AN: Wow! I feel so loved, thank you all so much for the reviews. They really make me feel better about my story, and they make me think that I can actually write a story without screwing everything up.**

**You guys (and Girls) are so awesome!**

**One more thing...**

**For those who think that my story makes Yuna look like a baby I'm sry. I just like the fact that Yuna couldn't live without Tidus, and that she would go to the ends of the earth to find him. (Wishes she had a boyfriendthat waslike that) I just think that in reality Yuna would have cried every night Tidus was gone.**

**But that was only my opinion. Of course this story is written strictly on my opinion and some helpful ones readers make. If you have one please enlighten me. If you want to just bad mouth my story then rot you slimy peice of filth.**

**After the party (cleaning up)**

**

* * *

**

"I don't understand why you wanted to have the party on the beach! Look, there's sand on everything." Yuna wiped sand off one of the many tables they used for the party.

"Sry Yunie I just thought it was a good idea to have the party where a lot of people could attend ya know?" Rikku replied as she folded and wiped off chairs.

"Why didn't you just have it at the thunder plains?" Yuna asked playfully. Rikku's eyes grew wide.

"You know why!" Rikku shivered at the thought and Yuna giggled.

_'Apparently Rikku's still afraid of lightning and thunder, some things never change.'_

Wakka walk from behind a tent and watched the two girls bicker. _'Women'_ he thought '_can't live with them and can't live without them'_

Tidus grinned as he watched his love and her cousin fight. "Boy, doe's this brings back memories" everyone turned to Tidus who mentally slapped himself for thinking out loud.

"How so?" Yuna asked as she walked over to Tidus.

"On the pilgrimage someone was always fighting with Rikku. It was either you, me, Wakka, Kimahri, or Lulu" Rikku snorted.

"There is a difference now you know; now Rikku's mostly fighting with Paine." Yuna replied giggling along with Tidus.

"Speaking of Paine...I would like to meet her...you know, to thank her for taking such good care of you" Yuna raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Yuna said while pointing an accusing finger at Tidus's chest.

"I never said that!" Tidus said backing away with his hands up in a 'Don't hurt me!' stance.

"You didn't say it but you implied it" Yuna turned away faking hurt.

"I'm sorry Yuna I didn't mean it the way it came out...honest!" Yuna turned around and ran towards Tidus. Catching him off-guard they both came tumbling down to the floor.

"Oops!"

While the two 'Love Birds' were fooling around Wakka and Rikku thought it was their time to leave. They silently walked away from the beach towards their tents.

Wakka walked into his tent quietly so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping wife or sleeping child. As he made his way towards the bed Lulu sat up.

"What took you so long? I thought you would have been here a while ago." Lulu began to stand and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Did you get everything cleaned up?" she asked.

"Well as much as we could for the night ya" Wakka responded.

"Is Tidus staying here tonight?" Lulu asked in a dangerous tone.

"No, he's staying with Yuna I guess." Lulu walked calmly over to Wakka and Wakka stood still. Lulu leaned in and gave Wakka a peck on the lips.

"Tell him he's sleeping here tonight!" Lulu pushed Wakka out of the hut and made her way back to the bed.

Wakka stood outside the tent...she didn't just do that...did she? He began to make his way to Yuna's tent when he heard faint laughing.

It was Yuna and Tidus.

Yuna was giggling hysterically, she never laughed like that before. Wakka's heart fell to his feet, he couldn't separate them. It would be so wrong and mean.

Wakka hid behind a tree and watched the two silently.

Yuna had her head on Tidus's shoulder and their hands were locked together. Tidus's other hand was rested supportably around Yuna's waist as they sat and watched the stars.

Wakka sighed...why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't they just live happily ever after?

They were in love and Lulu had no right to try to break that up.

Wakka turned around and headed back towards his tent.

He loved Lulu with all his heart, but he knew sometimes she could be a real pain in the ass. Their marriage was wonderful for the first year, but lately she was just overreacting about everything. Wakka didn't want to tell her that's what he thought; he didn't want her to blow up in his face.

But now she was interfering with Yuna's happiness, and he'd have no word of it!

As soon as the Blitzer walked into his home Lulu looked at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Wakka asked playing it dumb.

"Where's Tidus?"

"I already told you ya...he's with Yuna" Lulu jumped up.

"Bring him in here NOW!" Lulu screamed as she once again pushed Wakka out of the hut.

This time the force of Lulu's push made him tumble to the floor.

Two teenagers turned around and saw what had just happened between Wakka and Lulu.

Tidus stared at the stars, the only time they had been this beautiful was at...

"Lake Macalania"

"Huh?" Yuna asked.

"I was just thinking about the last time the stars were this beautiful." Tidus replied still staring at the dark glitter covered sky.

"I remember that it was only beautiful because I was there with you." Yuna whispered into Tidus ear.

Tidus smiled and they began to lean in for a small kiss when...

"NOW!"

Lulu's Voice ruined the moment and Wakka tumbled onto the floor.

"What the...?" Tidus managed out as he jogged over to his friend. Wakka was sprawled out on the floor looking stunned to say the least.

Helping Wakka up Yuna walked into the hut to find Lulu reading a book peacefully.

"Lulu what happened? Why was Wakka on the floor?" Yuna asked walking over to Lulu and taking away her book.

"Because he didn't do something I asked him to" Lulu replied poison in her voice.

Tidus brought Wakka back into the room and Lulu turned her head. He calmly place Wakka on the bed and tuned to Lulu.

"Ok you two, what's going on?"

* * *

**Well there's the next chappy and I even have a cliffy! YIPPY A CLIFFY! Sry if you don't like cliffys but I can't change it now. G2G I'm supposed to be grounded. Oh and I know I kinda made Lulu a little bitchy in this chapter but I have a whole plan for this thing.**


	5. chapter 4

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Hola readers I'm Bree! I'm sorry for such the long wait! As most of you know I just had Surgery to fix a screwed up knee. (BOOOOO!) Every thing now is fine and dandy and I'm ready to start updating a little bit quicker now. Everyone that sent me reviews I just want to thank you all so much for your support.**

**Also I want to make sure that those people that are flamers I must say...**

**I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING FLAMES! (Unless they have to do with constructive criticism) I recently got a very hurtful flame and I just thought it was wrong and no one should have been sent something so hurtful. (Unless you brought it upon yourself)**

**So if someone was to send me something saying...**

**'U have a pretty good story going but you need to maybe check up on your spelling and grammar.' I would accept it, but if someone was to send me something that said...'I hate your story its stupid and I don't want to read it anymore' YOUR REVIEW WILL BE ERACED IMMEDIATELY!**

**MY STORIES ARE MY STORIES AND I'LL WRITE THEM THE WAY I WANT TO! IF YOU DONT LIKE THEM THEN DONT READ THEM BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR OPINION AND IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT OTHER PEOPLE MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY AND NOT AGREE WITH YOU!**

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone but I had to tell you all the truth. If discouraging people is what you do best then discourage someone else cuz this girl wont take it any longer.**

**Thanx everyone for the reviews and I hope if you have any questions about my story you'll email me.**

What happened in the last chapter_: Lulu pushes Wakka out of the hut catching the attention of Tidus and Yuna._

* * *

"Lulu what happened? Why was Wakka on the floor?" Yuna asked walking over to Lulu and taking away her book.

"Because he didn't do something I asked him to" Lulu replied poison in her voice.

Tidus brought Wakka back into the room and Lulu turned her head. He calmly place Wakka on the bed and tuned to Lulu.

"Ok you two, what's going on?"

Tidus looked at Yuna who was looking stunned at Lulu. Lulu walked passed everyone and began to walk out of the door.

"Fix this Wakka! You told me you were going to fix this!" Lulu opened the flap to the hut and walked swiftly out not bothering to answer Tidus's question.

Yuna turned to Wakka wondering what exactly had happened. Wakka had his head between his knees and was sighing heavily.

"Wakka what going on? Nothing like this has ever happened before...Is everything ok between you two?" Yuna asked.

"Tidus...do you mind letting me talk to Yuna privately ya?" Wakka looked to Tidus who nodded and kissed Yuna properly on the cheek exiting the small hut.

"Oh no... this can't be good." Yuna thought silently.

"Yuna..." Wakka started.

"Lulu doesn't think that Tidus's return is good for you." Wakka raised his eyes to look into Yuna's mix matched ones. Wakka grabbed her hand and sighed.

"But I don't agree" Wakka looked to Yuna who looked mildly upset.

Yuna stood up silent tears making their way down her cheek.

"It's not up to her...I'm a big girl now and Lulu can't and wont take my happiness away from me!" Yuna walked to Vidina's crib and looked inside.

"You and Lulu have started your own lives and now it's my turn..." Yuna turned her back to Wakka "...and I plan to live my life with Tidus by my side." Turning back to Wakka she waited for him to speak.

"You've waited two years for Tidus's return ya, and I'm glad that you've have your happiness, but if he tries anything...I'll kill'em" Yuna smiled and gave Wakka a hug.

"I understand Lulu's just making sure I don't get hurt again, and I'm grateful to her for it, but even if something bad happens at least I have gotten to see him again." Wakka looked over to Yuna who had certainly grown wiser over the years and told her that she needed to talk some sense into Lulu.

Yuna kissed Wakka on the cheek, thanked him, and walked out of the hut to search for the dark haired black mage.

Wakka stared at Yuna's retreating form and smiled...

"Don't let nothin' and no one get in the way of your life and your dreams Yuna."

Yuna walked towards the beach, being attacked by easy fiends along the way. When she reached the beach she spotted Lulu sitting on the pier watching the dark sky the same way she had been watching them with Tidus.

'If we can see the stars the same then why can't we see our lives the same?'

"Lulu...?" Yuna asked as she slowly approached the Mage.

"Yes Yuna?" Lulu replied not bothering to take her eyes off of the scenery before her.

"I...I'm sorry you feel the way you do about Tidus's return...but" Lulu cut Yuna off swiftly.

"But you're happy and it's not my business to tell you what to do." Yuna was taken aback Lulu new exactly what she was going to say.

"Yuna, sit" Lulu told her as she patted the space next to her.

"Yuna...you're like a little sister to me, and I am just going to have to get over the fact that you're not a little girl anymore. I just don't want to two of you to go too fast." Lulu looked at Yuna sighing.

"Like Chappu and I did." Yuna's eyes widened.

"Chappu and I knew each other for the longest time. I was seventeen when we had our first kiss...just like you and Tidus. I was nineteen when...we first made love. I wished everyday that we would have waited and when Chappu died I was heart broken, I didn't think I could live without him...I didn't think I would be wanted by anyone else."

Yuna listened attentively.

"I just don't want you to have to go through that pain." Lulu looked at Yuna tears pouring down the usually stoic woman's cheeks.

"Lulu...I had no idea." Yuna told her.

"No one did, not even Wakka." Lulu stood up dusted herself off and helped Yuna stand as well.

"I guess if Tidus makes you happy...then I'm happy for you too." Lulu gave the younger girl a hug.

"Thank you Lulu you don't know how much this means to me." Lulu walked towards her hut. Yuna believed to apologize to her husband.

Yuna walked alone up the shores of Besaid, she kept repeating everything Lulu had told her.

_'I wished everyday that we would have waited'_

_'I just don't want you to make the same mistake I made'_

_'I guess if he makes you happy...then I'm happy for you too'_

She smiled speaking to herself.

_'He's home with me...I'm sure he wont disappear again'_

As Yuna turned the corner that she had to climb to reach Besaid a flash of gold caught her eye.

_'My handsome Tidus'_

She walked silently hoping to surprise her blond boyfriend but was caught off guard when he turned around and picked her off of the ground.

"Thought you could sneak up on Tidus eh'?"

"Tidus put me down!" Yuna screamed as Tidus threw her up into the air.

"And why should I? If I remember correctly you were the one trying to sneak up on me." Yuna giggled and kissed Tidus on his nose.

"Because if you don't put me down I'll tell Rikku on you!" Tidus laughed and squealed like a girl.

"NO NOT RIKKU!" he playfully screamed hiding behind a pillar. Yuna laughed hugging Tidus as hard as she could.

"I love you Tidus."

"I love you too Yuna."

* * *

**WOW! Done with chapter 4...And I know I made Lulu nicer in this chapter.**

**I AM NOT A LULU HATER!**

**I just had to make something bad between Wakka and Lulu happen and I figured cuz Wakka's a saint that it wouldn't be him.**

**Also...**

**THERE IS A LOT MORE COMING SO DON'T STOP READING YET!**

**Thanx hugs Bree**


	6. chapter 5

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 5**

**Hola readers! Bree here telling everyone their rightful thanx's (If that's even a word) because without the reviews I would have probably abandoned this fic along time ago!**

**Slash Fanatic: Thank you so much for your review it made me feel really good to know that my story is 'awesome' and I'll be sure to hire a better proof reader. (This means your fired Josy!)**

**Irishsapphire: Thanks for your review! I promise that I'll start mellowing Lulu down more, and get more to the juicy stuff and the actual plot.**

**Ultramarine: I know I'm a hopeless romantic but fluffy for me is the best part. Thanx for your review U ROCK!**

**Chippy: Thanks for the review it made me feel really good and it wanted me to get the chapters out faster than usual.**

**Mouskin: Thank you so much for the review. Lulu did like Tidus sum-what in the game but I don't think she liked him so...so much. As I recall at the beginning, her and Wakka believed that he looked a lot like Chappu causing a minor fight between Lulu and Wakka. She said that he was just going to cause trouble but instead he helped Yuna save the world pretty un-sweet of Lulu.**

**Extracredit: LOL! OMG! I can't stand brother how can anyone stand him, he's such a freak. I honestly wish that someone in the game would have dropped an airship onto his head Anyways thanx for the reviews.**

**Diffalojones23: Thank you for the review it was really kind of you.**

**Uri-Chan: Thank you I hope my story is as good as some of the stories I've read.**

**A little lady's footprint: I promise I'll keep going if you keep reading and reviewing. Ur awesome!**

**Well I guess I better get on with the story...thanks if I forgot to put your name in there!**

**

* * *

**

Two souls sat on the beach of Besaid, it was early in the morning and the whole village was asleep. The High Summoner and her strongest guardian sat once again watching the stars.

"So Yuna...when do plan to introduce me to the friends you met while I was gone." Tidus asked.

"Well...how about tomorrow, unless that's too soon for you? We could always do it later." Tidus lifted up her chin and stared into her bicolored eyes.

"Yuna are you embarrassed by me?" Yuna jumped.

'Did he really thank that?'

"No Tidus of course not why would you ask me something like that!" Tidus grinned and stood up.

"No reason I just wanted to see you blush." Yuna stood up to stand next to Tidus and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All you had to do was kiss me"

* * *

Lulu walked into the hut unsure of how she was going to apologize to her husband, she hoped he wasn't extremely angry with her.

"Wakka...?" Lulu asked silently so that she didn't wake up Vidina.

Lulu saw a huge Blitzer sized lump in her bed and recognized the figure belonging to her husband. Lulu began to shake him causing the large man to grumble and roll over. She rolled him so that he was facing her and kissed him deeply. Wakka responded and wrapped his large arms around her small figure.

Wakka's eyes opened and he was soon staring into the eyes of his beloved yet scary wife.

"Wakka I came here to...apologize" Wakka sat up.

"I forgive you"

"Wakka everything I said was wrong, you were right Yuna's happy and that's all that matters."

"I forgive you"

"I know that Tidus will treat her good I'm just letting past experiences get in the way"

"I forgive you"

"I just hope they don't make the wrong decision"

"I said I forgive you"

Lulu looked at her husband wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I'm sorry for pushing you" Wakka smiled and pecked Lulu on her lips.

"I'm a Blitzer that happens a lot ya"

Rikku walked out of Yuna's hut, Yuna hadn't been home yet and Rikku was getting a little worried.

"Yunies turning into a bad...bad girl, she gets it from me." Rikku walked up the path that led to the beach running into baby fiends along the way.

Rikku turned to hear giggling from the beach, stepping on the cool sand Rikku spotted her cousin with Tidus.

They weren't doing anything naughty.

"Geeze Tidus has been back one whole day and they are still at the smooching stage." Rikku smiled, Yuna was so innocent, and the worst part...Tidus was too.

Even when she was with Gippal they were doing more than what Yuna and Tidus were doing.

Rikku began to reminisce on her life before the pilgrimage and the love that she had left behind.

Rikku told no one about her relationship with Gippal and she didn't exactly want anyone to know. Rikku's father Cid had been really fond of Gippal but didn't like the Idea that he was seeing his only daughter. They had from there on seen each other secretly and when Rikku had left to go onto her cousins pilgrimage Gippal wasn't too happy.

"Shhhhhh!" Rikku told herself. "NO THINKING ABOUT GIPPAL!" Rikku warned her self conscious. "He's old news"

"Who's old news?"

Yuna stood behind Rikku Yuna stood with a smile on her face. Rikku was talking out loud!

"Huh? What? Who? no one!" Rikku panicked damn it when it came to that man she couldn't help but want to say his name.

"Oh, it looks like our little Rikku has a crush!" Tidus said in the girlyest voice he could come up with.

"I DO NOT!"

Tidus and Yuna laughed, why did she have to deny it.

"It's Gippal isn't it?"

"What? No never! I would never..." Yuna cut Rikku off and tapped her foot onto the sand.

"Tell the truth Rikku!" Yuna screamed.

"Yes it's about Gippal"

Yuna smiled, and Tidus unsure of what exactly was going on grinned. Yuna was extremely happy that her cousin had a little crush.

"But I don't think he feels the same way" Rikku sighed.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Yuna asked.

"No...I don't really think it would work"

"Rikku...that's all you have to do talk to him" Yuna grabbed Tidus's hand and looked up at him. "I was a little worried that Tidus didn't feel the same way either, but in the end it worked out I guess."

"So all I really have to do is talk to Gippal, and maybe he will feel the same way?" Rikku asked receiving a nod from Yuna.

"Go for it cuz!"

* * *

**What's going to happen between Rikku and Gippal? Will he feel the same way once she talks with him? What about Lulu and Wakka?**


	7. chapter 6

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 6**

**Hiya readers! I hope you like my little story so far, I changed the summary to hopefully make the story longer and involve all of Final Fantasy X-2 characters. I hope I haven't confused anyone and I promise I will get the chapters out as fast as I can.**

**Thank you Irishsapphire for reviewing my last chapter, you rock!**

* * *

Rikku paced in the hut that she shared with her cousin. Yuna and Tidus sat on the bed watching her walk back in forth in thought.

"This Gippal guy must be something if he makes Rikku stay quiet for so long." At his comment Tidus received an elbow in his stomach by Yuna.

"SHUT UP MEANIE!" Rikku screamed plopping herself down onto a chair across from the bed Tidus and Yuna were seated on.

"Geeze Rikku I was only kidding!" Tidus said putting his hands up in a defensive way. Tidus looked over to Yuna who was staring out of the window of the hut she too seemed lost in thought.

"Yuna...everything ok?" Tidus asked startling Yuna from her thoughts.

"Yes I was just thinking you know about everything...It has been a big week." Yuna looked into Tidus's eyes and grabbed his hand, Tidus squeezed hers and motioned for the door, Yuna nodded and the two looked at Rikku.

"Rikku do you mind if we leave? We have some business to attend to." Yuna asked.

"Yeah, yeah get outta here you too." Rikku waved the two off and returned to her pacing.

Tidus and Yuna walked threw the many people that had made their home in Besaid and walked towards the pier.

"So...things have really changed here haven't they?" Tidus asked. Yuna nodded turning towards Tidus her eyes were cast downward.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you...but I was afraid of how you might react. When you were gone all I could do was see you again. I didn't even care how...I almost gave up all hope. There were so many other men that told me that they would help me get over you...but I turned each one of them down. I'm sorry I almost gave up hope"

Tidus pulled Yuna's chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes. He noticed they held sadness, joy, relief, honesty, courage, and love.

"It doesn't matter anymore Yuna, all I wanted was your happiness it tore me into pieces when I thought about you being sad or angry. I replayed the night Sin had been defeated in my head...over and over wanting just to be there to comfort you make you never shed an unhappy tear again." Tidus wiped away a stray tear that had escaped Yuna's eye lid.

"If I was going to be gone forever I would want you to live as normal of a life as you deserve. I told you on the pilgrimage that the faith weren't going to take you and the final aeon without a fight and if I had the chance to disappear for the sake of you again...I would do it in a second." Yuna smiled and rapped her arms around him hugging him fiercely Tidus hugged her back and they shared a soul shattering kiss.

"Yuna...?" Paine's voice yelled from the beach. Yuna turned and waved to her friend Yuna and Tidus rushed over to where Paine was standing.

"So this must be Tidus..."

* * *

Rikku was still pacing back and forth she had gotten pretty close to calling Gippal on the commsphere but chickened out the second she turned it on.

'Why am I so nervous I've talked to him before?' Rikku asked herself.

'Maybe it's because you're scared to tell him how you feel.' Her self conscious answered.

'That must be it' She sat down and grabbed the commsphere.

"Gippal...?"

"Hey Cid's girl"

"Yep that's me" Tidus replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you Tidus. I'm Paine"

"It's nice too meet you too Yuna's told me a lot about you, you were part of the gullwings weren't you?" Tidus asked.

"Yep the 'P' part of the Gullwings" she answered her gaze shifted to Yuna who had been unusually quiet. Yuna was smiling happily at Tidus as though she was looking at a god...Paine knew that look all too well...

It was the look of love.

Gippal looked at Rikku threw the commsphere something didn't seem right with her. She was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong? You have another fight with Cid?" Gippal asked.

"No I didn't have another fight with Cid" Rikku responded sarcastically.

"Well then what's up?" he asked.

"Uh...um...do...do you think we...we could...get-together-next-weekend?" Rikku asked rather fast.

"What're you planning Rikku?" he asked.

"Nothing I just was asking" Rikku awaited Gippal's answer.

"Alright we can get together this weekend. I'll meet you in Luca at 11 on Saturday were doing a project there." Gippal shut off the commsphere and Rikku breathed a sign of relief.

"This Saturday" she squealed.

"So I hear that you were Yuna's guardian during her pilgrimage am I correct?" Paine asked Tidus.

"Yeah" Tidus answered simply.

"You're pretty special to Yuna she loves you a lot." Paine looked to Yuna who smiled and nodded.

"She's pretty special to me too" Tidus countered causing Yuna to blush uncontrollably.

"She's pretty lucky"

"No...I'm the Lucky one." Tidus looked over to Yuna who was sitting beside him her arm wrapped securely around his.

Paine smiled knowing that Yuna was in good hands she stood up and once again spoke.

"Well I have to get going Its getting late" Paine exited the beach leaving Tidus and Yuna alone to enjoy each others company.

Rikku had a hell of a time trying to pick out the perfect out fit for Saturday she concluded that she had absolutely nothing to wear and would have to go shopping in Luca the day before she met with Gippal.

Yuna and Tidus soon entered the hut. Yuna stared around wide-eyed at the hut she shared with Rikku the whole room was covered in clean clothes.

"Yunie we have absolutely no clothes! We're going to have to stay in Luca on Friday." Yuna nodded speechless and looked at Rikku.

"Rikku its past midnight why are you looking at clothes? Let me guess you're meeting with Gippal on Saturday?"

* * *

**Well there we go chapter 6, I must say this is the best story I've written EVER! I love the way it's coming out and I can't wait for more reviews!**

**SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanx**

**Bree**


	8. chapter 7

**My Light in the Dark **

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 7**

**HIYA! Bree says hi to all the readers that are reading her story right now. Don't mind if I stray off of the subject a bit, my other half won't shut up. (Yes I refer to myself as a third person) anyways if I haven't already freaked you out check my bio and you'll see how crazy and immature I am.**

**I also just finished the game with 100 (Yippy!) thanx to the new game plus it took me 6 tries but I did it! (What now Chris!)**

**Reviewers:**

**Yoko-Chan: Thank you so much for your encouragement it made me feel really good, and I shall update as fast as I can for ya!**

**Bn431: I'll keep it up! Thanx for the review!**

**Vulpes Lapis: I'll keep everything you said in mind and I'm sorry if I changed scenes too much I just wanted to make sure no one got lost thanx for your review.**

**Kingleby: I'm sooooooo glad you like it! Thank you so much!**

**Komorli: I think your review made me smile the most (Not that I didn't smile to all the others) 'The best ever' is a pretty strong line and for someone telling me that, I was very happy person. Thank you so...so much!**

**Thanx to all the other reviewers you rock!**

* * *

Rikku stared at her cousin waiting for her answer. All she wanted to do was go to Luca...she hadn't been there in so long.

"Please Yunie! I want to go to Luca with you...besides Tidus hasn't been there since the pilgrimage; he probably wants to see it." Rikku wailed causing Yuna to giggle.

"Alright Rikku lets go to Luca" Rikku squealed jumping around the room with glee, this was going to be fun.

"Only..." Rikku froze turning her gaze to her cousin, there was always a catch.

"...If you can get Paine to come too." Rikku smiled. That didn't sound so hard she would probably want to go in a heartbeat.

"Deal" Rikku said throwing her hand out for Yuna to shake. Yuna grabbed her hand and smiled at her cousin

"OH PAINE!" Rikku screamed turning on her heel towards the door.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US TO LUCA!"

Yuna smiled, staring at the door her extremely excited cousin had just recently exited from. She then turned her gaze to Tidus, grabbing his hand she pulled him off the bed he had been sitting on.

"We'll have a lot of fun in Luca it has changed so much...you'll really enjoy yourself." She told him smiling up at him gently. Tidus looked at Yuna and too smiled.

"I'm sure I will...let's just hope Rikku doesn't make an ass out of herself." Walking hand in hand the two exited the hut in search of Paine and an overly excited Rikku.

They spotted the two near the temple Rikku talking loud and fast, and Paine smiling and nodding as if she was actually paying attention. Tidus and Yuna walked over to the two interrupting Rikku and Paine's conversation and Tidus swore the second they had shown up Paine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Paine says yes to Luca...so let's go!" Rikku yelled.

"Rikku...its 2:00 in the morning and we just finished partying, are you crazy?" Paine shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some sleep" Paine grumbled and walked to her hut.

"Geeze Paine you're a party pooper, and the rest of you are no fun either." At her comment Tidus grabbed Rikku and gave her the noogies of a lifetime.

"OW...Tidus that was a little over the top!" Tidus smiled.

"Well I had to make it up to you for the two years I was gone" Rikku huffed and began to pout.

"You still didn't have to do that so hard" Yuna laughed and began to walk away.

"Paine is right it's not a good time to go to Luca right now we'll all leave in the morning."

Tidus waved goodbye to Rikku and caught up with Yuna.

"You look exhausted" Yuna nodded.

"I am pretty tiered I guess I just don't want this day to end."

"Well...it technically ended two hours ago" He told her receiving a giggle.

"Good point, we better get going to bed"

Tidus decided to walk Yuna to her hut and kiss her good night. They walked hand in hand to the farthest end of the village where Yuna's hut was located.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Tidus said looking down at her, Yuna nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good night Tidus" Yuna told him kissing him passionately. "Good night Yuna" Tidus said almost out of breath.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Tidus walked silently towards the hut he was staying in. It had belonged to Keepa but Keepa had soon after Tidus disappeared married and moved into his new wives hut leaving his unoccupied.

It was now Tidus's home.

Yuna had offered him her couch but he refused. He had told her it would be awkward a little strange if he would stay there. Walking up the beach Keepa overheard the two and offered Tidus his hut for a measly 20 Gil a month. Tidus told him that he didn't have any money but would pay him as soon as he got a job.

Yuna wanted Tidus to try out for the Besaid Aurochs again when the season rolled around she had told him that she wanted him to have as normal as a life as he could. He had agreed but told her his main priority was hanging around with her. (Awwwwwe!)

Tidus reached his destination and made his bed. He had also borrowed a bed from the Aurochs training and game room.

He was all set.

Tidus sat in his hut alone staring blankly at the ceiling. He was amazed how everything had changed and even more amazed that Yuna had never forgotten him.

She was so amazing...everything she did was perfect to him. She was perfect to him and probably the whole male population of Spira.

Rikku woke everyone up at around 8:00. They were all pissed at her for the way she had woken all the up...

...With a pillow fight.

Everyone had gathered on the docks of Besaid waiting for the boat to Luca, and when it had arrived they began to board it.

"So Lucas changed a lot huh Rikku?" Tidus asked. Rikku turned to him nodding.

"Yep it's a lot bigger and there are more people around. I think you and Yunie should go see a movie at the theater, you remember it right?"

"Yea I remember it" Tidus told her.

"Good you can take Yunie to see a movie at the theater after we go shopping" Tidus nodded and sighed speaking sarcastically.

"Sounds like so much fun"

"That's what I said" Spoke Paine who had been talking to Yuna.

"Were almost there are we ready to shop?" she asked.

"Yup Gimmy a Y" Yuna spoke putting her arm out.

"Gimmy an R!" Rikku said placing an arm out on top of Yuna's.

"Gimmy a brake"

Once the foursome had reached Luca Yuna had notice Tidus's face brighten.

"I told you, you would like it"

"I didn't think it would have changed this much" Tidus told her grabbing her hand.

"If you think this is change try going to Kilika" Rikku began to push the couple towards the stores until a woman holding a microphone walked up to them.

"Sir Tidus?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! The dreaded microphone! When will it end? Muahahahaha! Am I evil or what? Anywhoo there's chapter 7 and I know it didn't really have a plot...but too damn bad! (J/K) eh...he he(Gets tomatoes thrown at her) ey jeebus!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ! EVIL FLAMES AREN'T ACCEPTED!**


	9. chapter 8

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 8**

**Wow! You guys (and girls) rock! Thank you reviewers!**

**Andrelimfj: Thank you so much for your reviews there really awesome!**

**Vulpes Lapis: () I'm glad that you like it and I hope my story format has changed enough for you.**

**goten-loves-bra-loves-got: Here you go the next chapter all for ya! Thanx for the reviews!**

**Kingleby: Thanx for liking my pillow fights and my ever so phony fluff!**

* * *

"Sir Tidus?" the woman who had approached the Ex-Summoner and Guardian asked. Yuna's eyes widened, she didn't need this at all today.

"Shelinda...um we're really busy, do you think you could maybe talk to us later?" Yuna asked hoping that Shelinda would buy it and not want to do a couple of interviews.

"I'm sorry lady Yuna but the world is going to want to know where Sir Tidus has been the past two years. It's not everyday Spiras top Blitzer and son of the amazing Jecht is seen out with the woman who defeated Sin. So...where exactly have you been? "

"Funny...I wish I knew the answer to that question." Tidus mumbled incoherently.

"Please let us have a short interview with Sir Tidus! I promise I won't bother you again!" Shelinda told them.

"Well...If it's alright with Tidus." Yuna said looking to her friends. Rikku sighed.

"Yunie we're supposed to be shopping!" Rikku squealed unhappily.

"Well...us girls can go shopping while we leave Tidus here for his interview" Yuna smiled and before Tidus could protest she pecked his cheek, grabbed Rikku and Paine, and had disappeared.

"I guess I'm here alone..." Tidus sighed and Shelinda giggled grabbing Tidus's arm.

"Come on lets get out of the sun."

Tidus was pulled around Luca by an extremely energetic reporter who seemed to be enjoying the fact that she was pulling around one of the sexiest men in Spira. Soon the two had reached an empty café where Tidus had guessed his interview would take place.

"So...now where should we begin?" Shelinda asked as Tidus-being a gentleman pulled out a chair for her.

"Well...I haven't done an interview in a long time so why don't you begin." Shelinda nodded.

"Hold on I want to get some information from you before I call my recorder." Shelinda shifted through her bag apparently searching for her pen and paper, when she had her materials ready she motioned for Tidus to sit and relax.

"Ok...Sir Tidus it has been two years since you disappeared, what do you find different in Spira today than in Spira two years ago?" Tidus pondered the question, he wasn't sure how to answer it, but he decided it was the best just to tell the truth.

"One thing I noticed when I returned to Spira was how happy and carefree the people are. Children would be playing without supervision and many people were enjoying the lives they thought they would have to live in fear. Two years ago Spira was completely different, you barely saw children out of their houses, men and women were more worried about the battle with sin than the true meaning of life...now they know the meaning to live it like it would be the last day of your life." Shelinda listened patiently, she too had realized how different Spira had become, but she thought of it economy wise, she never thought how much the people of Spira had changed.

"Wise words...How did you react to hearing the stories of Vegnagun and the fight lady Yuna had to go through to save Spira once again?" Shelinda heard a faint laugh and Tidus raised his head.

"I wasn't surprised. Yuna's the kind of girl that would never let innocent people get hurt, she would stand up for those who couldn't, and take care of any threat to her or her friends. She would do anything for them and for Spira."

"Did it sort of bum you out when you found out what you had missed over the past two years?" Tidus turned his head to the window.

"A little at first...I felt bad for missing Wakka and Lulu's wedding and the baby that they had together, but then I realized that the truth was...I really didn't miss anything. I'm here now and I can listen to the stories my friends have to tell me for the rest of my life." Shelinda smiled.

"On a more personal note...What's going on between you and Lady Yuna?" Tidus turned his head back to Shelinda.

"That is no one's business but ours, sorry to disappoint you." Shelinda sighed, her interviews always ended that way.

"Oh! One more question!" Tidus nodded and pressed her to go on further.

"Where exactly were you for the two years you were gone?"

"Reliving the life back home I had lost."

Yuna walked into a store followed closely by Paine, Rikku had already ran to the back of the store apparently looking for the sales rack.

"Do you think we should have left Tidus with Shelinda?" Yuna asked. Paine shook her head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine...You told me he was a famous Blitzer, so he should already know how to do an interview." Yuna smiled.

"You're right. I guess I'm just being a little over protective."

"A little?" Yuna looked at Paine who had a large grin adorning her face.

"Yes a little...enough fooling around let's go shopping!" Yuna began to walk to the back of the store where Rikku was currently searching for the perfect dress to where to her meeting with Gippal.

"YUNIE!" Yuna began to run to her cousin thinking that the blonde was into some trouble. When Rikku spotted her cousin she ran to her and threw a dress into her arms.

"Lookie what I found Tidus will love it!" Rikku screamed pointing to the dress. Yuna looked at the dress, of course it was beautiful and not all that expensive, but it was pretty skimpy for her taste.

"I don't know Rikku it shows a little too much skin for me." Rikku glared at Yuna.

"That's it! Get your keester into the changing room and try on that dress now!" Yuna was aback where did she get off telling her to do that? Before Yuna could counterattack Rikku she had pushed Yuna into a stall and held it from the outside.

"Try It on Yunie or you're not coming out of there" Yuna sighed defeated and began to put on the dress. When Yuna had the dress on she looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit it looked good on her. The dress was a black knee length sequin dress without straps. It fit her figure perfectly and it hugged her hips.

"Rikku...hand me my purse"

The three girls were in the store for a total of 48 minutes, half of those minutes were spent making Yuna try on that dress. Rikku had ended up buying a baby blue spaghetti strapped dress that also hugged her figure, it was mid-calf length and the front was low cut to show a little cleavage. Even Paine had ended up buying something although it wasn't as elegant as the other two dresses it was the only thing that had caught her eye in the store. It was a long flowing dark blue dress that looked more like something Lulu would wear than her.

As they approached a near by café someone called out to Paine. As she turned to the owner of the voice she was greeted by a well known friend.

"Baralai? What are you doing here?" She asked hugging the former praetor Baralai.

"I was just here on a little Vacation. Its really good to see all of you" The three girls smiled. Something caught Yuna's eye and she excused herself from the rest of them.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed catching his attention. As he jogged over to her she took in how handsome he was and how lucky she had become.

"Hey...did you have fun shopping?" he asked once he had reached her. She nodded.

"Yes...did you have fun with the interview?" He looked at her and smiled.

"It was certainly different, but yeah I guess it was fun." Tidus said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on I have someone I want you to meet." Yuna grabbed Tidus's arm just like how Shelinda had grabbed it and lead him back to where their friends were talking. As the two approached, Baralai turned to the new comer.

"Shuyin!"

* * *

**Another cliffy! I'm bad...Thank you for all the reviewz u rock! Bree**


	10. chapter 9

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 9**

**WOW! 26 reviews thank you all so much! And I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter...testing week.**

**Reviewers:**

**Komorli: Glad you liked the cliff hanger! Thanks for your review u rock!**

**Anna: I promise I'll start bringing out more Gippal/Rikku and Baralai/Paine soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far!**

* * *

Tidus looked at the man who had absentmindedly called him 'Shuyin'. Tidus, not really understanding how one man could look anything like him looked at Yuna. She looked at Tidus and her eyes grew wide.

"No...this isn't Shuyin, this is Tidus...Baralai this is Tidus" Yuna pointed to Tidus trying to prove her point. Baralai never stopped staring daggers at Tidus.

"Baralai he's not Shuyin" the stoic woman next to Yuna said. "His real name is Tidus believe me"

"Prove it!" Baralai backed up and grabbed a nearby stick. Tidus looked strangely calm and turned to Yuna.

"Does he want me to fight him?" Tidus asked. He could hear Rikku and Paine laughing behind him after turning to glare at them he turned back to Yuna.

"Looks that way" she told him. Tidus sighed why couldn't life be easy?

"What does he expect me to fight him with?"

"Dunno" Yuna began to laugh at how impatient Baralai was getting.

"Bare hands I guess" Tidus looked to Paine and Rikku who were unusually quiet.

"Do you two have any bright ideas?" By this time Baralai was standing up strait tapping his left foot on the floor growing more and more inpatient.

"Could you hurry please I do have a prior engagement." All heads turned to Baralai; Paine couldn't take it any longer spoke.

"What in the hell do you think your going to accomplish by fighting Tidus? He was Yuna's strongest guardian personally I believe he would kick your ass." Paine heard a chuckle come from Rikku, Yuna and Tidus. "Now let's knock this crap off and have a civilized reunion."

Baralai listened to his friends words and slowly put his stick down. He casually walked towards Tidus and put out his hand.

"Sorry 'bout that you just look like some-"

"Shuyin...Yeah I kind of understood that part" Tidus scratched the back of his head, and Rikku squealed. Everyone look at Rikku wondering what caused her sudden outburst.

"WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SHOPPING!" Rikku began to panic, she might have found the perfect dress but she needed matching shoes!

"Come on lets go!" Rikku yelled trying to pull Yuna along with her. Yuna looked at Tidus, and Paine Looked at Baralai.

"You go Rikku we have other things to do" Yuna told her.

"Awwwwwe you guys are such party poopers!" Rikku walked away looking rather hurt. A loud squeal made everyone feel better about ditching her.

"Looks like she found what she was looking for"

Yuna placed her hand into Tidus's and signaled for the stadium. Tidus nodded and they bade farewell to Paine and Baralai.

Baralai looked at Paine wondering if asking her a question at this time would be wise...he did kind of make himself look stupid.

"Paine would you like to join me for lunch?" Paine looked at him.

"I thought you said you had a prior engagement?"

"I lied"

"I kind of figured...I guess so, I am kind of hungry." Baralai smiled causing Paine to do the same thing.

"You buy"

Paine and Baralai walked to a near by café and took a seat next to a window. A waitress soon walked over and took their orders. She had also thanked them for helping Lady Yuna save Spira.

When she had brought them their orders they hadn't said much to each other. Breaking the eerie silence Baralai spoke.

"So how's it been?"

Paine looked up from her iced tea and sighed debating the answer to his question.

"It's been great" Baralai nodded. "Yeah same here"

Another Erie silence filled the air and feeling rather uncomfortable Paine spoke.

"How's the NYYLAAB Corporation going?" (New Yevon Youth League and Al Bhed Corporation. Made it up myself )

"Good...we were supposed to meet tomorrow but Gippal cancelled seems like he had a date with an old friend." Paine laughed halfheartedly which Baralai didn't quite understand.

"What exactly is so hilarious?" Paine smiled.

"Gippal blew off your meeting to go out to dinner with Rikku" the table of two was filled with uncontrollable laughter and Baralai once again spoke.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you laugh like that" Paine looked at him and he could have sworn he saw a small blush creep onto her cheeks.

"When it comes to Rikku you could laugh about anything." Baralai laughed again.

"Yeah that's true" Paine took a glance at the clock on the wall and turned back to Baralai.

"It's getting late...I better get going" Baralai nodded helping Paine out of her chair the two walked out of the café.

"Would you like an escort to your airship madam?" Baralai asked Paine in a playful tone. Paine smiled nodding and the two walked towards the airship. The eerie silence that they had experienced before was long gone and the two had a long overdue conversation.

As they approached the airship Paine and Baralai's conversation had ended.

"Thank you for lunch" Paine said turning to Baralai.

"No problem thanks for coming with me"

"No problem" Baralai smiled stepping closer to Paine. Baralai leaned down and Paine leaned forward. Slowly the two got closer until the tip on their lips touched and Baralai wrapped his arms around her waist. Paine wrapped her arms around his neck and Paine collapsed into his arms. When the two parted both were out of breath. Paine's face was bright red which Baralai had never seen before. She walked into the airship leaving a stunned Baralai outside the door.

Rikku walked with many bags and boxes to the door of the Celsius. She noticed that there was someone standing outside the door looking rather lost.

"Uh...can I help you sir?" as Rikku came closer she noticed who it was.

"Baralai? What are you doing here?" Baralai turned to her slowly as he began to walk away Rikku noted he was either drunk or in love.

Walking back into the Celsius Rikku threw her bags onto the floor and went in search for her friends.

"Paine, Yuna, Tidus...anyone here?" When no one answered Rikku walked towards the cabin. In the cabin Paine laid staring at the ceiling. Walking slowly so not to disturb Paine, Rikku headed for her bed noticing that Yuna and Tidus hadn't returned yet.

_'Where could those two be?'_

* * *

**finally that chapters done so...whatcha think? Was it good? Not enough fluff? Let me know! Please review!**


	11. chapter 10

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 10**

**Hola! Howz it going? (Insert random noises) anyway how was every ones spring break? (Hears many happy screams) well…I'm gonna make it better with this chapter! I also got an email from some person that said I needed more fluff.**

**Already ahead of ya!**

**Reviewers:**

**Uri-Chan: I updated! Thank you for the inspiration! Oh and the review .**

**Komorli: wow (dances around the room) U rock! Thanx for reviewing.**

**Kirbytastic: Thanx for the review and I promise I'll come to you if I need help .**

**Kingleby: Thank you for enjoying all my fluffyness and thanx for your review.**

* * *

Paine stared up at the ceiling, thoughts of the previous day that she spent with Baralai filled her mind and the kiss that still lingered on her lips made her feel as if she was lighter than air. She had seen Rikku come into the ship carrying many bags but apparently it was too dark to see the magnificent smile adorning the warriors face.

But this was Paine who never showed real emotion, who never smiled. Although she had a rough exterior Paine would risk her life for her friends and once you get to know her she was a happy go lucky person who loved life…

Who were they kidding this was Paine.

She wasn't sure what she saw in Baralai or what he had seen in her but she had to admit she liked the taste of his lips and the touch of his hands. Paine was pulled out of her thoughts when Rikku's voice sounded through the room.

"Paine have you seen Yunie?" As Paine sat up and looked at the blond, Rikku noticed the smile that played on her lips.

"What did I miss?" Rikku asked placing her hand onto her hip. Paine realizing that she had a huge smile plastered on her face pretended not to know what Rikku was talking about.

"About a half a dozen clowns hopped through the room" Paine said sarcastically. Rikku walked towards Paine and sat on her bed.

"Hey! That's not funny! Seriously what happened to you that you look so happy?" Paine glared at Rikku.

"None of your business if you keep asking me stupid private questions I'll be forced to take away some respect points." Rikku stood up fast almost knocking Paine over as Paine tried to regain her composure Rikku spoke.

"I'm sorry if I always butt into your private matters! I just wanted to know what made you so darn happy! Excuse me for trying to be a good friend!" Rikku placed her head in her hands and sobs could be heard coming from the poor blond. Paine stood up and walked to her placing a hand on her shoulder she began to apologize for what she had said to her, but Rikku wouldn't have it.

"I don't care anymore Paine if you want to push your friends around go ahead but I wont take it!" Rikku shoved Paine's hand off her shoulder and began to walk out of the door when…

"Alright Rikku I'll tell you" Paine waited anxiously for Rikku's well known squeal but when nothing came Paine knew that she was really pissed off at her.

"Well…" Rikku spoke sitting on the bed.

"Well…do you remember the day in Luca when we were talking about our hearts beating fast around a certain someone." After receiving a nod from Rikku, Paine continued with her story.

"After everyone left I started talking to Baralai we got bored and we decided to go to lunch. When we got there we spoke about old. When it was time to leave he walked me back here. Along the way we spoke about our past experiences on the Crimson Squad and all the fun we had. When we arrived here…well I'll leave that to your imagination." Paine expected to be tackled by the noisy blond yet nothing came. The first thing that came to Paine's mind was that Rikku might have actually grown up.

"Rikku…that someone that made my heart pound was Baralai" Rikku looked at Paine. Her eyes were bulged out of their sockets and after staring at Paine a large 'thump' was heard.

Rikku had fainted.

Tidus looked at Yuna. Never had a girl asked him to see a scary movie, but Yuna did. He watched her jump high out of her seat and every now and then she would hide in his shoulder. He didn't mind though it was his way of being close to her. He liked the fact that something scared her, not that he thought she wouldn't be scared of anything. He made a mental note that if she ever picked on him he would be able to use her frightfulness of scary movies as a counter attack.

By the end of the movie Tidus's hand had been crushed from Yuna's hard grasp. After a thousand 'I am so sorrys' from Yuna, they walked carefree out of the movie sphere theater.

"That was the scariest movie I've ever seen!" Yuna cried holding tightly to Tidus's forearm. Tidus seemed un-fazed by the painful grasp Yuna had on his arm and replied.

"You know you picked it out" Tidus replied some what laughing. Yuna only sighed.

"Well I didn't think it would be that scary, those zombies were so realistic." At Yuna's comment Tidus burst out laughing.

"During the pilgrimage we ran into dozens of zombies and you didn't seem as scared to see them as you were to see those zombies on the screen" Yuna rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"That's different…I had the Aeons back then" Tidus laughed again receiving another slap on the arm and a very pissed off looking girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Yuna sighed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No you're not" After kissing for a couple of minutes Yuna spoke again.

"Also back then…I had Auron fighting beside us." Seeing the jealousy that crawled up Tidus's back Yuna ran towards the airship.

Upon entering the airship Yuna noticed the blond who was laying face first on the floor and the warrior who from the look on her face was enjoying the fact Rikku had fainted onto the cold hard wooden floor.

"What happened here?" she asked kneeling down to her sprawled out cousin.

"She uh…kinda fainted" Paine replied as she watched Yuna lifted Rikku to her feet.

"Well I can see that, I meant how did she end up on the floor?" Paine sighed wondering whether to tell Yuna and Tidus about her and Baralai.

Paine wasn't even sure if there was anything going on with the two of them. She wasn't even sure if he enjoyed their little kiss.

Although she did enjoy it.

Breathing in deeply Paine Braced herself for the story she was going to tell her good friend Yuna.

"Well…I am…kindaIthinkseeingBaralai." Yuna looked at Paine. Yuna's eyes held no response and she continued to stare blankly at Paine.

"I'm sorry Paine but is what you just told me supposed to surprise me?" Paine chuckled. Noticing that Tidus hadn't talked at all she desided to ask him his thoughts on the matter.

"I don't know the guy but…is this a good thing or a bad thing?" He was lost. Yuna lifted her head and looked at Rikku who still seemed dazed.

"I'm more surprised that you can talk so fast. All those times we visited Baralai you always seemed different. I kind of knew something was going to happen between you two."

"And what if this isn't such a good thing?"

"Then we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**YIPPY ALL done with this chappy! Thanx for the reviews!**


	12. chapter 11

**My Light in the dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 11**

**Howdy folks thank you all for the reviews they made me so happy! I also want to invite you all to read my little sisters first fan fiction story. She used to always tell me that writing was for losers...guess she's now officially a loser. The very best part was she said that this story was the reason that she wanted to make her own. Gosh I wuv her!**

**For the people that said that the person named sorasblade is stupid and annoying...try living with her...that's my sis. So read her story it's good for a first timer but yeah you get the point.**

**Her story is:**

**Lost Forever By: sorasblade Category: kingdomhearts This takes place 3 years after kingdom hearts ending, the king is missing and its up to Sora and Riku to stop whoever is doing this before it is to late.**

**Now this is her first story and I don't think she believes in capitalization so please be nice!**

**Any ways on with the good stuff!**

**FYI: I feel really bad for having to do this but I kind of have to. I will no longer saying a long personal thank you to my reviewers it just takes up too much of the story. I will however say:**

**Thanks to:**

**The crimana1 Zacko, Md17, Serina Tsuki, Taiki, Kingleby, Vulpes Lapis, Uri-Chan, Komorli, andMouskin.**

* * *

Rikku was somewhat coming out of her coma like state. The others waited for the blond to fully awake but the wondered if the impact of her head hitting the floor would have done anything to her brain. Sighing, Paine collapsed onto her bed reminiscing on the days events. Yuna who too seemed a little out of it yawned. There was a friendly silence that filled the air yet no one really minded.

After speaking with Paine for a little longer, everyone thought is would be a good Idea to turn out the lights. Walking to each of their own beds, the four friends crept lazily into the darkness of the cabin.

Rikku sat up and looked around the room. All of her friends were in their beds, except for Tidus who was sleeping on the couch across from Yuna's bed. She wasn't sure why everything important and a little strange was happening in one week, but it still made her happy. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her and she knew it. Finally after looking for the perfect outfit to wear and the shoes that matched Rikku prayed that she would be able to wow Gippal just like she had wowed him when they were younger.

Rikku stood up and walked across the room, as she walked down the stairs she noticed Barkeep still at his post behind the counter. Walking over to where the Hypello stood, Rikku took a seat at the bar.

"Whatsh can I do'sh for you?" Barkeep asked, he leaned in so he could get a proper look at the Gullwing sitting by herself in front of him.

"Anything strong...wait not too strong, I can't have a hangover tomorrow." Barkeep laughed, nodding he collected the gil for the drink.

"Rightsh away!" Barkeep proclaimed walking to the back of the Gull store looking for the perfect thing to ail Rikku.

Rikku once again looked around the room studying all the minor details of the home that she had gotten well fond of over the past two in a half years of being a Gullwing. She panned, now that there wasn't much evil in Spira the Gullwings were probably going to be out of business.

That means no YRP.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to run up to her fellow Gullwing members and ask them if they were going to end the sphere hunting business. But then a thought struck her, they were sphere hunters not crime fighters. They were the Gullwings and they were sphere hunters.

As she began to calm herself Barkeep brought her a drink. Not bothering to ask what the drink was Rikku took a large gulp.

"UHHHHH!" she screamed, waking everyone within a hundred miles of Luca up. "What is this?" she asked Barkeep.

"Why itsh Hypello juicesh best d'er ish outsh dar'e" Pushing the cup away from her Rikku stood up from the bar stool she had been seated at and walked up the stairs to the area that her friends were waiting. Rikku noted that everyone was staring evilly at her. Mumbling her apologies Rikku laid on her bed and was taken over by a peaceful slumber.

Yuna looked at the other who sat up wide awake in their beds breaking the silence Yuna spoke.

"What do you think that was about?" Paine slowly laid back down in her bed staring at the ceiling she replied. "Whatever it was I don't wanna know"

Rikku woke to the beautiful sunlight that flowed cheerfully through the room. Stretching Rikku stood up looking at her friend's carefully made beds she lazily walked to the window. Taking a glance at the world before her she smiled.

As she carefully placed her new dress and shoes on nervousness began to hound her.

'What if he didn't like her that way?'

'What if she made an ass out of herself?"

She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew that there wasn't any turning back now. Everything that she had been hoping for was now being taken over by thoughts of an overwhelming nature. Pushing the unorthodox idea's out of her head Rikku proceeded in dressing for her meeting with Gippal.

As she walked towards the restroom Barkeep watched her from the bar. Feeling eyes on her she stuck her head out at the Hypello and continued on to the restroom.

Upon her entrance to the restroom Rikku looked into the mirror making sure everything she was wearing was on perfectly. When she walked out of the restroom Yuna sat at the bar.

"Wow Rikku you look amazing Gippal will love it!" Yuna exclaimed staring wide eyed at her cousin.

"Thanks" Rikku replied grimly. Yuna noticed this and after placing a hand on Rikku's shoulder Yuna spoke.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Gippal's gonna love you." Yuna hugged her cousin exiting the room leaving Rikku once again alone in the room.

Rikku walked out of the airship determined to win Gippals affection. She was supposed to meet Gippal at the café in the center of Luca. Upon entrance the place looked incredibly small. Noticing Gippal sitting in a booth Rikku approached him.

"Hi Cid's girl" Gippal said enthusiastically. Rikku smiled and sat across from him.

"Hi" Rikku said folding her hands together. Gippal gawked.

"What no 'I have a name Gippal' or 'stop calling me that'?" Upon Rikku's nod Gippal felt there was something weird about Rikku wanting to meet with him for no apparent reason.

"What's going on Rikku?" he asked looking into Rikku's eyes.

"I...I wanted to know something" Rikku said unsure of what exactly she was asking.

"Yeah?" Gippal responded.

"Do you think about the old times we had...have you thought about continuing them?"

* * *

**thank you all for the reviews you rock! Sorry 'bout my small cliffy.**


	13. chapter 12

**My Light in the dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 12**

**Hi everyone! Hope everyone is doing well. I've been a little busy for the past week but every thing's been calming down. I've been looking at colleges and I've decided on Point Loma Nazareth University in San Diego California. I may only be 15 and in 10th grade but I think looking at colleges now will make my future brighter. I hope I can get accepted and maybe get a scholarship.**

**Reviewers:**

**Kingleby, Jesilee, Mimiru12, Uri-Chan, Libra Cross, Fan of ur story, MaRoNcOoL, and VQ**

**Thanx!**

* * *

Gippal stared at Rikku and she could feel the tears well up. He looked utterly confused and Rikku thought the worst. As Gippal leaned in to view Rikku clearly, her cheeks felt hot, and she was sure that he could see the blush that had absentmindedly crawled to her cheeks.

Eyeing Gippal Rikku once again asked the question.

"I...I guess I don't know how to put this..." Rikku turned her face towards the window searching for the courage that she needed to proceed on.

"Do you want to try the relationship we ended over again?" Rikku had sworn that he had grown ten times bigger since she had first asked the question. She began to feel small compared to his cool and sophisticated gaze. She turned to Gippal when he had opened his mouth to speak. When nothing came out she concluded that he was thinking hard about continuing their once heart filled relationship.

"Rikku..." Gippal spoke, she noticed the tenseness in his voice and she had to restrain herself from running out of the café. Holding her clammy hands together she prayed that whatever he was going to say would be what she wanted to hear.

"...Things between us were shaky then...I mean you were what...fourteen? I just don't understand why all of a sudden you want to rekindle what happened when we were little kids." Rikku looked at him dumfounded. In a minute her world had crushed down on her and her heart had caved in. She looked at Gippal and his cool gaze sent chills down her back.

"I wanted to try you and me over again because I realized we were children and we didn't know what love was...but seeing you again has made me realize how much I missed those times we had. We might have been young but..." once again Rikku held her clammy and now sweaty hands together.

Gippal looked at her, he searching for the right words to say to his distraught ex-lover.

"Rikku back then was a mistake, when you left for the machina mission on the Moonflow and you didn't even have the nerve to say good bye to me...I was really pissed off. Just face it Rikku you aren't girlfriend material you care more about what Rikku wants than you care about the people who care for you want." Rikku froze, her mouth was agar and her hands were clenched. How dare he tell her that she doesn't care for the ones that love her, and how dare he tell her that she only cares about her self. She knew that was beyond the truth. Standing up and hovering over Gippal, Rikku spoke.

"How dare you tell me that I'm selfish, you have no right to tell me things you don't even know. If I am so damn selfish tell me why I became a guardian for Yunie, and tell me why I did every thing in my power to make sure that she wouldn't sacrifice herself for some bewildered lie. Why would I agree to accompany her on her search for the one she loves." Sighing Rikku continued.

"I did it because I love my friends and I would do anything for them...but if you can't see that then...maybe someone else will. I don't need you telling me something that you don't even know." Rikku picked up a glass of water that a waitress had brought her and threw its contents onto Gippal. Grabbing her bag she hurriedly left the café leaving a very unhappy and soaked Gippal behind.

Walking hastily towards the overlook of Luca Rikku broke down. All the tears that she refused to spill during her disappointing conversation with Gippal flowed freely down her red face. Images of the past she had to forsake to accompany Yuna on her pilgrimage began to haunt her, and the agony of the recent blow off Gippal had just given her had been branded on her soul.

Picking herself off the ground Rikku reached for a nearby rail to balance herself with and determinedly moved to the edge of the overlook. Staring at the bottom she placed her leg over the rail.

As she began to maneuver her other leg over the rail the ground beneath her began to shake knocking the distraught blond backwards and onto the pavement. As the ground around her began to crumble Rikku reached for her garment grid. As she equipped her traditional thief dressphere the ground revealed an extremely vicious looking fiend. Rikku's eyes widened at the unknown fiend and she began to draw her claws.

'What is that?'

She knew that she wouldn't be able to fight the fiend alone. Its great size made her suspect that it most likely had great strength as well. Diving forward Rikku's thief claws clashed against the fiends hard scales. In a quick reflex the fiend dove into the tiny female warrior, smashing her into a nearby wall. Women and children's screams could be heard from every corner of Luca. Rikku's limbs began to give out and her movements slowed. She pressed her garment grid and transformed herself into a dark mage. As she slowly sent black magic towards the creature it did nothing but flinch a few times. Nothing seemed to be working, the fiend wasn't even weakening. As she sent blizzara and waterga spells at the gigantic fiend she prayed her friend would arrive shortly.

After what seemed like an eternity the fiend had slowed down. Rikku had been hit countless of times by the fiend's scaled tail. Throwing another Hi-potion into the air she was cut off guard and before the potion could take its full affect Rikku was sent flying. As she came in contact with a nearby wall her bones cracked and her world went black.

Yuna and Tidus ran. After walking around Luca for a few hours the ground around them slightly shook. At first the blew it off as being a quake, but when people began to franticly run past them they knew there was something wrong.

As they approached a clearing of people they spotted an insanely enormous creature and headed for it. Upon their arrival the monster was hovering over what to them looked like an innocent pedestrian. Yuna to distract the Fiend shot at its head. As it connected the fiend turned around and discovered Tidus and Yuna.

"What is that thing?" Tidus shouted as it swung its tail at him. Yuna who was also dodging the fiend's attacks replied.

"I don't know I've never seen anything like it before." As Yuna shot round after round of bullets at the approaching fiend, Tidus swung his Catablog diligently at the fiend's advances. Soon the others had arrived and Paine began trusting her sword into the fiend with no avail. She soon realized her darkness attack would be the best bet. Baralai shoved his two ended stick into the fiend and after painfully scraping some scales off of it he was hit.

"Yuna!" Tidus screamed as he blocked a hit from the fiend.

"Yeah?" Yuna asked. She was trying to heal everyone wounded. The fiend had caught up on Paine slashing her stomach with his claws and everyone seemed to be lacking energy.

"Check on that girl...she may be hurt." Yuna nodded and ran over to the girl dodging several of the Fiends attacks. As Yuna approached the girl she came up upon a familiar face.

"Oh my god Rikku!" Yuna looked at her very injured cousin. Placing her hand over the fallen woman's form she tried to heal her.

"It's not working she's too injured!" Yuna screamed as the others pounded attack after attack at the fiend.

"Keep trying!" Tidus yelled. Yuna once again tried, Rikku's condition wouldn't improve.

"Everyone back up!" Paine yelled positioning herself for her strongest attack. As she gathered energy, rocks plummeted from the sky pounding force after force of fiery rocks onto the fiend. When the attack was over the fiend crumbled to the floor, millions of Pyreflies floated towards the sky. Everyone sighed relieved that the fiend had been defeated. Then everyone's attention was averted to the woman who Yuna was still trying to heal. Rushing over Yuna looked attentively at her usually perky cousin.

"She's too hurt for me to heal. We better get her to a hospital quickly."

* * *

**well how was it? I tried to put a little action in it but as you can probably see I'm not real good at writing action.**

**Also I'm not sure if there is a such thing as a hospital in Spira so...use your imagination.**

**Thanx for all the reviews!**

**You rock!**

**Austa**

**Bree-2006**


	14. chapter 13

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 13**

**Hello there! I'm so glad you're all reading my story right now! And I can't thank you all enough for your reviews. Thank you all...cuz I know I don't say it enough.**

**Reviewers:**

**Loss of innocence, Kingleby, Cute-Kitty2, Komorli, and Fan of your story**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

Yuna looked at the petite figure that lied before her. Her heart clenched at the agony of seeing her best friend and cousin in such fowl condition. Yuna couldn't take it any longer. Standing up slowly Yuna looked at Tidus, the look on his face made her want to cry.

"I'll carry her to the hospital...we can't just stand here waiting." Tidus proclaimed as his eyes diverted from his friends lifeless form. Yuna looked contently at her love knowing that they didn't have enough time to sit and wait for Rikku to wake up again.

'IF! she wakes up again'

Yuna mentally slapped herself for thinking such terrible thoughts. Rikku was young and healthy; if she had made it through Sin and Vegnagun she would definitely make it through this. Yuna looked at Tidus who's eyes were still cast downward; she was debating whether it was a good idea to move Rikku or not.

"Alright let's go..." the brunette said as Tidus nodded, signaling for the others to help him pick the unconscious blond off the cold floor. Yuna walked over to Rikku's unmoving body. Placing her gentle hands under her cousin's head she slowly lifted Rikku into Tidus's awaiting arms.

Slowly as not to cause Rikku any further injuries they made their way to the Luca Memorial Hospital. Upon arrival the area of the hospital was filled with injured people. As they hastily walked towards the entrance more and more people began to gather.

Yuna stared at the many groups of people, most of them seemed fine, and Yuna didn't quite understand why they would wait so long for a small cut or a splinter.

As they approached the desk Yuna strode diligently in front of Tidus. Paine stayed closely behind him gazing at the many people that littered the waiting room.

"Hello Lady Yuna would you like to purchase some Items?" Yuna looked at the nurse angrily. Did she not notice the unconscious and bleeding blond her boyfriend was holding? Before Yuna could open her mouth Tidus stepped forward.

"Please we need a stretcher she's unconscious." He said still holding the small woman in his arms.

"Oh my, would you look at that! She is..." Yuna stared at the woman bewildered. What exactly was this woman thinking? She once again opened her mouth to talk but Paine's voice sounded through the air.

"Well...you gonna just stand there or help us out?" Yuna stifled a giggle as Tidus slowly place Rikku onto a stretcher. The nurse pushed the stretcher to a far off room and handed Yuna a clip board.

"Fill this out" Yuna nodded her reply and set out to work on the clip board. Yuna looked around the waiting room searching for a place to sit and after ten minutes of looking around patiently the brunette gave up and walked outside. Tidus who hadn't said a word followed suit. Yuna sat down staring blankly at the paper.

'Patients Full Name:' gazing silently at the paper Yuna frowned...what was Rikku's middle name?

'Patients address:' once again Yuna shook her head...what would the address of an airship be?

'Patients Medical Records:' smiling inwardly Yuna looked at the next question.

'Patients age and sex' finally a question she knew! Raising her pen Yuna answered the clipboards stupid questions.

"Seventeen and female!" She smiled happily; an approaching figure brought her back to the real world.

"Hey there" Yuna smiled and looked sweetly at her new companion patting the seat next to her.

"Tidus...do you know any of these questions?" sitting down he looked at the paper Tidus shook his head.

"Nope just the sex and age question...but it seems you already got that one." Yuna giggled and set down the clipboard. Turning to face Tidus she looked towards the blue sky. Tidus grabbed her hand and held it securely in his.

"Are you ok it looked like you took a pretty hard beating back there." Yuna nodded, sighing heavily she placed her head onto Tidus's shoulder. Closing her heavy eyes Yuna's mind drifted. Tidus unsure what brought on Yuna's sudden action wrapped his scratched up arms around her figure. He knew that things were hard and that she was going to need plenty of comfort. Yuna's hands wrapped securely around Tidus's torso and together they sat, a comforting silence surrounded them.

The machine faction gathered around the area that the fiend had attacked. The people of Luca had asked them to set up a few machina to keep the fiends at bay.

Gippal looked around the disastrous area surveying the damage. The cracked outlook seemed to be falling apart more by the minute so his crew decided it was best to not get so close.

The damage was horrendous, pillars from beneath the outlook had collapsed and the railing had broken into many unrecognizable pieces. The estimated damage cost rounded off to 33.2 Billion gil. Gippal was astounded at the outlooks poor condition, what had caused such damage? A normal fiend couldn't have done something like this. Picking up a piece of cement Gippal took in its features.

'There's a trill of blood splattered around it, it could be human...or fiend.' Staring determinedly at the cement fragment Nadala brought him out of his reverie.

"Is this the work of one fiend or do we need to bring in more machina?" Gippal looked to Nadala who patently awaited an answer.

"Doesn't look like were gonna need any equipment, this fiend's been taken care of..." Nadala looked suspiciously at Gippal.

"By who...?" Gippal smirked

"Who do you think...probably by the Gullwings" Nadala rolled her eyes.

"I know that but how...?" Gippal shook his head. Gippal kept his mouth shut and looked again at the cement fragment.

"Aqbmyhydeuh?" Nadala curiously looked at the small fragment Gippal had in his hand. Her eye focused on the red colored liquid that grazed the fragment.

"What is this?" she asked staring confusedly at the piece, Gippal spoke.

"Pmuut" Nadala didn't really know why the blood was so important, that's all it was blood.

"Gippal...fryd tuac drec ryja du tu fedr yhodrehk?" Nadala asked not quite understanding the concept.

"Does anyone know exactly what kind of fiend attacked here?" tipping her head to the side, Nadala looked around the area in utter confusion. As Gippal looked around the area one person caught his eye.

"Shelinda! I think that's her name." Gippal waved energetically at the reporter.

"Um...can I help you?" she asked walking over. Looking at the man that had previously called her over she smiled.

"Uh...yeah you can. Did you happen to catch a glimpse of the fiend that attacked here?" Gippal asked. Shelinda placed her hand under her chin as if she was deep in thought.

"Well...I was doing an interview here at the time but we might have turned the camera off. If you want we can go to the studio and check it out." Gippal nodded walking towards the studio. Shelinda caught small glimpses of Gippal and opened her mouth to speak.

"What's so important that you need to see a video?" Gippal stopped.

"We saw blood on a fragment of cement, we needed to know if it was human or fiend. The machine faction can't send machina unless we know what were dealing with." Shelinda nodded.

"Ah, yes I see." As they approached the studio Gippal braced himself for what was going to be a long and tiring day.

Tidus and Yuna sat talking. They weren't exactly talking about anything important, but to Yuna...it just felt good to talk. They would talk about the farplane, the two years Tidus was gone, and their conversations would casually change into a talk about the fiend they had encountered earlier that day.

"I wonder what that thing was..." Tidus drifted still holding Yuna.

"It...It looked so weird. I've never seen anything like it. Its eyes were so...dark and I've never encountered a fiend with such hard scales." Tidus nodded even though the angle the two were sitting didn't allow Yuna to see him.

"Whatever it was...it was strong." Yuna too nodded smiling into the crook of Tidus's neck. The door of the hospital opened and Paine walked casually out.

"Rikku's awake and she wants to see Yuna"

* * *

**I know its not that exciting but just wait! I'll get to the good stuff soon I promise!**

**Translations:**

**Aqbmyhydeuh (Explanation?)**

**Pmuut (Blood)**

**Gippal...fryd tuac drec ryja du tu fedr yhodrehk? (Gippal...what does this have to do with anything?)**

**Thanx Read and Review!**


	15. chapter 14

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 14**

**Thank you! Hugs and doggy humps to all!**

**Reviewers: Fan of ur story, Cutekitty2, Kingleby, Komorli**

**Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Yuna walked silently through the halls so she wouldn't accidentally wake any of the patients. Sighing inwardly Yuna made her way through the busy halls searching desperately for her injured cousin's hospital room.

Upon her arrival Yuna spotted Rikku staring quietly out her room's window. Making her way towards the bed Yuna interrupted her cousin who was oblivious to Yuna's presence.

"Rikku..." Yuna spoke tapping the young al bheds shoulder. Rikku jerked her head and Yuna noticed the surprised look on her face.

"How're you feeling?" Yuna asked grabbing her cousin's hand.

"I've been better...but I think I'll live." Slowly Rikku let go of Yuna's hand.

"Yuna...I need to talk to you about something" Yuna looked skeptically at her usually perky friend. Never had Rikku called her Yuna...it was always 'Yunie' or 'Cuz'.

"What it is it Rikku?" Yuna had to admit she didn't want to know what was wrong with her cousin. Bracing herself for her cousin's answer Yuna waited for the information to come.

"It's Gippal...he...he" Rikku stuttered tears escaping her swirled green eyes.

"He did what Rikku...did he tell you no?" At Rikku's nod Yuna embraced her extremely upset cousin.

"It's ok Rikku...he doesn't know what he's missing." Rikku could tell Yuna was pissed off, it was one of the not-so-many-times she got to see Yuna really mad-well besides the day Sin was defeated, and the time on Mt. Gagazet when they encountered Garik and the time she almost married Seymour.

Yuna helped rock Rikku into a peaceful sleep; she crept silently through the door making sure not to wake the heart broken woman. Yuna never knew what it was like to be turned down by someone, but she did know how it felt to lose the one you love. She wanted to make sure Rikku never had to feel the same pain she felt when she had lost Tidus.

Walking into the waiting room familiar people greeted her. Paine who was sleeping soundly in a chair jerked slightly as if having a nightmare. Baralai sat next to her looking over some paper work, and Tidus sat across from them looking intently at Yuna. Yuna smiled weakly but Tidus saw right through her.

"How is she?" He asked as Yuna took a seat next to him.

"She's fine but..." Tidus raised an eyebrow at her.

"But what?" Yuna grabbed his hands and held them gently in hers.

"Gippal turned her down..." Tidus's eyes grew wide unsure of what he should say.

"Wow..." was all the young Blitzer could manage to say. Yuna nodded standing up.

"I think we need to talk to Gippal." Tidus stood up with her.

"Maybe we should stay out of their business." Yuna shook her head.

"There is no way I'm going to let Gippal hurt Rikku like he did." Walking profusely out of the hospital a tall man approached them.

"Hey! High Summoner!" Yuna turned to the familiar voice.

"Speak of the devil..." Tidus tried his best to keep his cool, but Yuna could tell that he was about to explode. Yuna turned to Tidus.

"Sweetie...could you get Paine out here for me?" Tidus nodded motioning to the door of the hospital. Folding her arms Yuna once again spoke.

"Take your time!" Yuna turned her attention to the blond man before her.

"Gippal we need to have a serious talk." Yuna harshly grabbed Gippal by the arm pulling him towards some overgrown trees. Gippal straitened his posture and raised his eye brows at the tall al bhed. Sensing that Yuna wasn't going to start talking anytime soon Gippal spoke.

"Were you the ones that defeated the monster on the Luca Overlook?" Yuna nodded and folded her arms over her chest. Gippal looked her up and down pondering over the look on the brunettes face. When he was unable to read her expression he once again spoke.

"Um...do you happen to know what type of fiends or fiends attacked, and who might have been injured...we need to know if we need more then a couple machina to patrol the town?" Yuna glared at Gippal angrily as if not believing the question he had asked her. With venom in her voice Yuna spoke.

"Yeah I know who was injured but as for the fiend...its something I've never seen before." Yuna took a step forwards grinning evilly at Gippal.

"...and the person that was hurt...was Rikku" Yuna slapped Gippal harshly leaving a hand print on his bronzed cheek.

"Not only was Rikku hurt on the outside...you had to hurt her on the inside!" Turning abruptly Yuna walked forcefully back to the hospital leaving a very confused Gippal behind her.

Gippal tried to process all everything and before it could register Yuna's words hovered dangerously over his head. Running into the hospital Gippal was going to have a heart to heart talk with Rikku.

Walking inside the cool air conditioned lobby Gippal walked to the front desk. Asking a nurse the location of Rikku's room, Gippal walked to his ex- lovers hospital room.

When Gippal looked inside the room Rikku was sitting up staring through an open window. Gippal noticed how beautiful she looked as the sun hit her golden tresses, he noticed how her eyes focused on the world beyond the window. As Rikku noticed the visitor in the room her gaze fell awkwardly on Gippal.

"What do you want?" Her angry raspy voice asked, staring daggers at the young man.

"I...I came to see how you were doing?" Rikku looked skeptically at Gippal.

"How am I supposed to believe that? Why the hell should you care?" Gippal wasn't sure how to answer her. Making his way to the bed Gippal sat next to Rikku's bed.

"I don't want you here Gippal! Not after how you made me feel! All I ever wanted was everything that we had lost! All I wanted was you!" Rikku shakily wiped a tear that had absentmindedly made its way down her cheeks. Sniffling slightly Rikku continued.

"But...Maybe me leaving to accompany Yunie was for the best...after all...I wouldn't have met Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Paine, Auron and Kimarhi if I didn't. Tidus would have had a hell of a harder time saving Yunie, and Sin would be back in a few years." Pointing towards the door Rikku concluded.

"Leave Gippal you have no business here." Gippal looked surprised at Rikku, it had seemed the young al bhed had gained a back bone.

"Fine Rikku...all I wanted was us to build a friendship again. Get well soon." Gippal walked sourly out the door not once looking at Rikku upon his exit.

Gippal walked angrily out of the hospital, Tidus who had somewhat calmed down was talking attentively to Yuna while Paine and Baralai played a round of Lady Luck.

Gippal didn't even give a sideward glance at the four and continued his trek back to the Luca overlook.

* * *

**THANK YOU! Read and Review! Hugs and doggy humps to all!**


	16. chapter 15

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 15**

**Hi everyone! I have an awesome idea for another final fantasy X story! I'd tell you all about it but I don't want my idea to be stolen before I start writing it. All I can say is that I want it to be a continuation of this story. This means I want to get finished with this story as soon as possible. Not only that I still have to write my sequel to another story. (I want to abandon it but that would be mean.) Anyway thanks to:**

**Komorli, Fan of ur story, cute-kitty2, Mish Yuna, Kingleby, Aldrich Ajel**

* * *

Gippal stared lazily at the Luca overlook, a million of newly formed thoughts ran through his mind. Gippal had always thought of himself as the tough hearted man all the women wanted, but seeing Rikku's face made him feel like all he wanted to do was kiss her tears away.

It was true, Rikku was the only woman he had ever loved, and though he tried hard to hide it the truth never reared its ugly head. He new that he had hurt her in the café, but damn it she hurt him when she left onto the 'steal the Summoner' mission at the Moonflow. He couldn't stay mad at her for it though, after all her father was the leader of the al bhed tribe. She did have a duty to her people, and to her family.

"She could have said good bye" He whispered silently into the breeze filled air.

"She could have told me that she would be home..." looking down to his hands he reminisced on old times.

Flashback

Gippal ran, behind him a beautiful 14 year old girl followed. She was desperately trying to catch her breath. The two had been running for hours trying to loose the young lady's father. She had snuck away to meet him, finally when no trees were heard swaying behind them the two stopped.

"Looks like we lost him" the young lady said looking around franticly for any one who had followed them into the overgrown forest.

"Yeah...that was a close one" Gippal trailed. His gaze fell back upon the young lady before him.

"I'm sorry if I get you into any trouble Rikku" he said looking into her eyes. Rikku smiled.

"I don't care...it was well worth it."

End flashback

Gippal remembered that day fondly. It was the first time he had ever kissed her like he did, and the first time they had spent time alone without her father nearby. He remembered how they shared that passionate night. He remembered the way she felt in his arms. And how she giggled at the tiniest things he did to her. He wanted that feeling again, but he wouldn't admit that he was afraid of what would happen if it became a repeat of the last time.

'Maybe I should give her another chance...' his conscious thought as his arms dangled over the Luca Overlook's partially in tacked railing.

"I have to stop being such a pussy about everything! Everyone deserves another chance." With this in mind, Gippal walked eagerly to the hospital determined to talk to the woman he had long ago rid his hands of.

Woman and children spoke to him, but not once did he stop to talk or answer questions. As the door of the hospital opened Tidus and Baralai stood. Gippal noticed this and sent them a death glare. Tidus shrugged it off opening his mouth.

"Gippal...!" he yelled facing the younger al bhed. Gippal stopped and turned to the man who had called him. Yuna who was seated next to Tidus stood. Motioning to Yuna to let him handle this Tidus spoke.

"Don't hurt her...she doesn't deserve it. She means too much to us all to see her sad and upset" Gippal grinned.

"I won't...I feel the same way." Walking to Rikku's room Gippal practiced what he would say to her. Thousands of thoughts cascaded in him mind. The closer he got to her room the faster his heart would beat. All these strange feelings made him feel like less of a man, and thoughts of turning back clouded his already fuzzy thoughts.

As the long hallway seemed longer than it was Gippal passed many wandering doctors and patients. Each step he took the hallway would grow twice as large. The long walk through the hallway seemed like eternity and as his palm rapped securely around the door knob he knew only a small turn would lead him into the room of a very pissed off woman.

He decided to go for it, leaning into the door frame he pushed slightly as the wind from the room surrounded his tense body. Laying peacefully on the bed Gippal heard small snores.

He carefully walked towards the bed, Rikku's sleeping face faced him, he bent down and woke her up the only way he could...

He kissed her.

Rikku absentmindedly rapped her arms around Gippal. Her eyes were still closed, opening her eyes softly; they fell upon Gippal's eye and eye patch.

"Uh...hi?" Gippal said a blush upon his cheeks. Rikku jumped backing away from him, her hand was over hear heart and she seemed out of breath.

"What was that all about?" she asked looking around to make sure no one had seen them.

"I needed to tell you the truth..." Rikku gave Gippal a weird look.

"Well here's your chance" Gippal smiled entwining their fingers he spoke...

"Rikku, the truth is I've never met anyone like you before...I've tried everything to get you out of my mind. It just hasn't worked. The only reason I turned you down was because I was afraid if you were to leave again I would look like an idiot. I feel like such a dumb ass"

Rikku smiled wrapping her small arms around him. Gippal leaned into to her, positioning himself so that her face was to the left of his. She held him there until he spoke again.

"Forgive me..." he finished. Kissing Gippal's cheek the al bhed squealed.

"Of courssssee!"

Rikku and Gippal stayed there talking...and doing a couple of other unnamable things. Things were going to be different...very different.

Yuna walked towards the room looking at paintings on the wall. Tidus was closely behind her, it seemed like she was pulling him along. When they reached Rikku's room the door was partially closed. Slowly Yuna opened the door, before Tidus could blink she was pulling her the other direction.

"Yuna... what's going on?" he asked.

"Let's just say their back together"

* * *

**Woohoo! I'm done w/ this chappy plz review!**


	17. chapter 16

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 16**

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out…My mother got rid of my computer because she said I was on it too much. Now I can only write my stories at my dads house but its ok this stories almost over anyway.**

**And since my internet is gone I have a new email address and no possible way to check my mail, so a lot of reviews and emails I haven't gotten if it's really important please resend them to me at the email address on my profile thank you all!**

* * *

Yuna and Tidus walked sweetly out of the hallway towards where their friends were waiting. Yuna had a huge smile plastered on her beautiful features . Tidus wore a confused yet happy expression on his tanned face, he didn't understand any of what had happened and it looked as if Yuna wasn't going to tell him.

Walking into the waiting room Yuna noticed Baralai and Paine weren't anywhere in sight.

"Hmmm…where could they be?" She asked herself out-loud. Tidus looked at her strangely wondering what she was thinking about.

"Where are who?" he asked scanning the area.

"Paine and Baralai they're not here…" she trailed, oblivious to the fact that Tidus wasn't paying attention to her at all.

"Maybe they went to get something to eat." He said placing his hand on his stomach. Yuna's stomach growled at the word 'eat' and she decided that maybe they woulddo the same. Grinning almost evilly Yuna pulled Tidus along as she ran out of the hospital.

"Hey where are we going?" Tidus asked trying to keep up with his girlfriend.

"To eat I'm starving!" she exclaimed. Tidus laughed halfheartedly. Tidus stopped causing Yuna to fall beck into his arms. She looked stunned up at her smiling lover. Tidus laughed placing her back onto her feet.

"Ok let's go…but no running, I'm not in the best shape I used to be." Yuna giggled and guided the two to a nearby restaurant.

As the two entered, Yuna gazed around at their surroundings, her eyes fell upon a white haired male and a grayed haired female. The two were giggling happily and seemed to be holding hands under the taple clueless to the fact that the whole world could see their entwined fingers. The male leaned in and pecked the woman on the lips. Yuna blushed as she caught a small glimpse of what the two were doing.

Tidus could tell something was up with Yuna and he wanted to know exactly what it was. As he slowly looked where Yuna had previously gazed upon he noticed the same thing she had.

"Whoa…" Yuna looked up at Tidus and she had to stifle a giggle.

"My thoughts exactly…" she said as a waitress sent them to a table. They walked silently to the nearby table and as Tidus pulled the chair out for Yuna to sit in he noticed her eyes never shifted from the overly flirty couple.

"Looks like loves in the air" Tidus said sitting across from Yuna.

"Yeah…" she whispered barely audible. Tidus placed his hands around hers sensing her distraught.

"Yuna what's wrong? Want to talk about it" he asked over the table. Yuna pulled his hands up to her face holding them carefully over her lips.

"Everything's changing…everyone's changing. Everyone is happy and the calm is finally here for good." Yuna kissed his hands as salty tears trailed down her rosy cheeks.

"And what's so wrong with that?" he asked as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"All my life I never thought things would be this way…I always pictured death…the farplane and the countless of lives being lost at the fault of sin. Now I can't even picture what the world is going to be like with out sin and what the future will hold, I guess I kind of underestimated my own strength and my own life." Placing her hand over Tidus' Yuna continued.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you…when Spira went dark you were my sun to light it back up again…and even though it may sound hard to believe to some people I knew you were always there even though I couldn't see you." Tidus smiled and kissed her passionately. Pulling away Tidus looked into her eyes and spoke.

"It's not hard to believe…that night in Macalania I did say always"

Paine giggled fondly at another of Baralai's stupid jokes. After the battle they had talked, they had decided to get a bite to eat after Yuna and Tidus had walked into the hallway towards Rikku's hospital room.

So there they sat smiling like a teenage couple, this stunned Paine because she had never had a boyfriend like the normal 15-16 year old girls she grew up around did. She felt strange yet happy when she was around Baralai and she even felt good when he would try to impress her. That talked about the strangest things and Baralai would steal kisses a couple of times but she was letting him. He had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out on an official date, and was delighted to hear her response of 'yes'. He never thought the usually stoic woman could lighten up and laugh like she had no care in the world, but Baralai like it that way.

"I've never seen you laugh like that" Baralai told her after he finished telling a couple of knock-knock jokes.

"We'll lets just say I'm not laughing because your jokes are funny, I'm laughing because of how stupid they are." She said looking at the man before her.

"Gee, that's so kind of you at say." He said sarcastically. Paine smiled "I know". Baralai took a serious tone looking out a nearby window. Millions of things ran trough the praetors mind.

"The calms here…what are you planning to do?" he asked, Paine sat back into her chair.

"I dunno…where ever life takes me I guess. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna try not to get possessed by a 1000 year old Blitzer" the two laughed drifting from one topic to another.

Rikku and Gippal sat together talking about old times, playing childish games from time to time. They were just enjoying each other's company.

"Rikku…?" Gippal asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?" she asked as she tried to sit up. Gippal helped her and the two looked at each other.

"I want you to come back to the Djose temple with me…"

Well there's chapter 16 the next chapter should be out by next week and…

* * *

**SHOULD BE THE LAST!**

**Read and review!**


	18. chapter 17 Epilogue

**My Light in the Dark**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 17**

**HI! I just realized how crappy all the names of my stories are…pretty sad huh? Well enough chit-chat time for the story!**

**Reviewers:**

**AMC, kagomeandinuyasha4ever , Dragons star, xpunky-galx, fan of ur story, komorli, and Magus Sis Mandy**

**Thanx!**

**

* * *

**

Rikku's eyes grew increasingly wide, paleness began to cover her already crystal like features.

"You-you want me to what?" She stuttered slightly, positioning herself to look into Gippal's one eye.

"I want you to come back to the D-Jose temple with me…that is if you want to." Gippal added fruitfully.

"And…leave my friends, my family, my home? What will they say?" Rikku's gaze moved to a window on the other side of the room. Gippal fell quiet and an awkward silence filtered through the air.

"Well…Yunie's got Tidus now…I'm almost out of respect points with Paine. Brother doesn't care what I do, and neither does dad." Rikku looked at Gippal as she opened her mouth to continue.

"I'll do it! Count me in!" she squealed as she lunged onto Gippal. Gippal caught her automatically laughing as they held each other lightly. Rikku pulled away to look at him.

"I just need to talk to Yunie and Paine…" Gippal nodded and began to stand.

"Take as long as you need, I'll be back to pick you up whenever your ready" Rikku waved goodbye as she fell back into her pillow.

"I guess it's my turn to enjoy the eternal calm."

Yuna walked alongside Tidus, they were heading back to the hospital to greet Rikku.

"So…Lady Yuna, ready to enjoy the calm?" Tidus asked raising an eyebrow. Yuna looked up at him and gave him a childish smile.

"I've never been more so" she replied entwining her hand with his.

"So you're giving up the sphere hunting business?" He asked as they walked around the village.

"As much as I love it I'm ready to relax and just have fun for a change." Smiling widely, yuna looked to the sky.

"I want to be lazy for once!" she screamed into the air.

"Sounds like a plan…" Tidus ended kissing Yuna passionately.

The two entered the hospital shortly after their brief discussion. As they approached Rikku's room Gippal walked casually out. Yuna could tell something big had happened and from the looks of it…whatever had happened was a good thing.

"Rikku's in there, she wants to talk to Yuna." Nodding understandingly Yuna entered the room. Rikku looked up to greet Yuna's eyes.

"What's up Rikku?" she asked sitting in a nearby chair.

"I have something to tell you but I want to wait for Paine."

The two waited 20 minutes for Paine to walk in, her face held emotion that Yuna and Rikku have never seen on her face.

"Where exactly have you been?" Yuna finally asked. Paine looked at her horrified.

"Uh…I" Paine slowly covered.

"Paine there's no need to be nervous just tell us, were not going to say anything." Yuna stated.

"Well…Baralai took me to lunch and then we took a walk on the beach and…" Paine's face flushed crimson, and Rikku giggled childishly.

"Wow Paine, that's a good color for you!" she said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up! That'll cost you 4 respect points." Paine growled angerly.

"uh…" Rikku swallowed covering her head with her pillow. Yuna laughed at Rikku's antic and opened her mouth to speak.

"Rikku what was it you wanted to tell us?" Yuna asked nervously. Rikku emerged from her pillow and sat up straight.

"I'm leaving with Gippal to the D-Jose temple" all mouths opened and Yuna's hands shook.

"W-when are you leaving?" Yuna asked stuttering. Rikku's eyes began to water, and Paine sat speechless.

"Tomorrow morning." She stated plainly crystal tears flowing over her reddened cheeks.

"I guess this is it then…the Gullwings are finished" Paine said holding back unspilt tears.

"Yeah…I'm happy for the two of you Rikku, just promise you'll visit Tidus and I often kay." Rikku nodded.

"Will do!" she replied hugging her cousin tightly.

"Even though you're a pain, this Paine is gonna miss ya." Paine said joining the hug.

"Y!"

"R!"

"P!"

"Forever the Gullwings!"

* * *

**Epilogue **

Yuna, Paine, Tidus, Baralai, Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina stood quietly at the Highwind take off lift. The time was 7:00 am and Rikku was about to leave for D-Jose with Gippal.

"Bye-bye Rikku, take care of yourself." Yuna cried as she hugged her cousin sadly. Yuna had tried to keep herself from crying but the ex-summoner couldn't help but let the rivers of salty water cascade over her heated skin. Rikku hugged back forcefully wispering kind words into her distraught cousins ear. She two was crying.

"Bye Rikku come visit soon." Paine said hugging her briefly. She held a crooked smile as if she was trying extra hard to keep herself from breaking down.

"See you later Rik's" Tidus said also hugging the blonde al bhed tightly.

"Bye Rikku" Baralai said shaking Rikku's hand affectionately. Lulu and Wakka also said their goodbye's and after a long group hug. Rikku turned to all of her friends.

"Yunie, Tidus, I know that you two have big plans together, I know your stories are gonna be great, and that you'll live your lives to the fullest. I'm happy that you all have found something that you wont let go of. I just want you to know…all you guys really need is each others love." The two smiled and nodded at Rikku.

"Paine, Baralai, You two are the best friends that a girl could have, and Paine…you'll always be Dr. P" Paine smiled.

"Rikku I think you've just gained all of your respect points back." Rikku laughed and turned to Wakka and Lulu.

"Take care you two, Wakka you're a great dad, and Lulu you're a great mom, don't ever forget that, And Wakka…" Rikku asked.

"Ya?"

"Lighten up on the donuts will ya!" everyone giggled delightfully and Rikku waved as she ascended to the airship.

"Goodbye my friends…Goodbye my family." She whispered quietly into the air.

As Rikku's form disappeared into the ship the six friend walked silently back to the village.

Yuna looked at Tidus.

"Things are going to be so quiet now…we can finally end our stories." Tidus looked admirably at her.

"Are you kidding…this is only the beginning!"

'Through the laughter, through the pain, it all comes down to how you plan your life, and now…finally, everything is quiet, and peace can fill the void that has been placed into our souls. Even though things have changed I plan to continue my journey, and I plan to finish the story that I so long ago started. With friends near and far, my dreams wont fade and my faith in love will never disappear. The sun will forever lighten the darkness and I can now enjoy my turn in the Eternal Calm.'

**The End**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Final Fantasy X-2 except this story. If you want to post my story on any web site please contact me at you readers/reviewers

-Bree2006


End file.
